Scribbler
by kamiyasha
Summary: Inuyasha is the scribbler of the hottest club Inferno. Sango is the bartender and Miroku is the bouncer. Inuyasha is just getting over his ex-grilfriend when an unexpected hot dancer come into his life and spins his world upside down. but in the end...who
1. I am a little bit of loneliness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha that lives in feudal Japan but I do own Inuyasha that lives in New York City and is the most kick ass scribbler in Manhattan. Oh I don't own faint by Linkin Park either.

Ok I know that I don't really up-date my stories regularly but I have this new idea for a story and I really want to write it because it sorta relates to my life in a way. I try to write stuff I already have experienced so I can describe it better. Hope you like it!!!

~Scribbler~

I am a little bit of loneliness 

~*~

The sweat was pouring off of him as Inuyasha was about ready to play the next track.

The lights were dimming from the previous song he just played and right now he knew what the crowd and himself needed to get them all pumped back up.

He put the track on play and raised the volume as high as it would go, relishing the feeling of the first twelve string notes that played followed by the guitar solo that he just learned only three days ago.

It was his favorite song and ironically enough it was the song that was corresponding most with his life at that point. 

Yup, this was he song all right.

I am a little bit of loneliness 

**A little bit of disregard**

**A hand full of complaints **

**But I cant help the fact that**

Everyone can see these scars… 

He looked down at his left arm to see the fading scars that was once a sign of their love together. She thought it would be cute if he carved her name into his arm and he being young and stupid gladly went along with the idea.

If he knew then what he knew now he would have smacked her up and told her no way. What kind of girl wasn't to date a guy with his ex-girlfriends named carved into his arm? 

Not many.

I am 

**What I want you to want**

**What I want you to feel**

**But its like no matter what I do**

**I can't convince you to just believe **

**This is real…**

He did everything in his power to make her happy.

He changed his look, his style, and his attitude. Hell he even changed friends for that stupid bitch. 

Him and Miroku were tight since he could remember…which was when collage started in the fall. So that was like what 1 yr and 6 months. That pretty long considering Inuyasha's past record of keeping friends, and he dropped his like it was nothing for her.

But then he realized that he had to draw the line somewhere.

So I let go watching you 

**Turn your back like you always do**

**Face away and pretend that im not**

**But ill be here cause you all that I've got…**

He let her trample him over and over again, always saying to himself that maybe next time she would change…but she never did.

He waited for her and is still waiting but really he doesn't know how much longer he can wait.

I cant feel the way I did before Don't turn your back on me 

**I wont be ignored **

**Time wont heal **

**This damage anymore**

**Don't turn your back on me**

**I wont be ignored…**

He was going to talk to her about how he wasn't going to change anymore for her. That she should accept him for what and who he is and to not make him into something she wants.

Not to mold him into her creation out of dirt and bones. 

That he finally had enough of her bull shit because he knew that she was hanging around with the asshole Naraku when he was working at the club, hell he even saw her at his club a couple of times with him!

His pacents was running thin with her.

I am a little bit insecure 

**A little unconfident**

**'Cause you don't understand**

**I do what I can**

**But sometimes I don't make sense…**

But he never had the courage to face her. She always was there for him and ever since he let her down that one time he practically owed his life to her.

His carelessness almost got her killed and she would never let him forget what happen that night.

I am what you never want to say 

**But I've never had a doubt**

**Its like no matter what I do **

**I can't convince you**

**For once just to hear me out…**

A if he ever did sum up the courage to talk to her she would just shot him down automatically like it was nothing of her concern.

Saying she was too tired for it or if they could talk about it later. She knew what he wanted to say but she was just afraid to actually admit that she'd been creeping around.

She didn't want to lose the "security blanket" that was Inuyasha.

So I let go watching you Turn your back like you always do 

**Face away and pretend that im not**

**But ill be there cause your all that I've got…**

The club was jumping now with chaos happening everywhere. It was getting him dizzy just watching the people below him spin and twirl with each other in time with this music.

The lights dimmed a little lower to welcome the chorus of the song again and Inuyasha complied gladly by pushing the bass buttons to their max.

I cant feel the way I did before Don't turn your back on me 

**I wont be ignored**

**Time wont heal**

**The damage anymore **

**Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored…**

Time didn't heal the damage that Kikyo cause him. In fact it just grantee it to a new lever he never thought imaginable. 

When she wasn't with him it hurt because he knew that she was with another man getting the attention that he rightfully deserved but had been deprived of all of those months that they had been going out.

But he wasn't going to ignored anymore

Last night he was finally going to make her listen to what he had to say. Either way, if she listened or not, he was walking out the door…without her.

No 

**Hear me out now**

**Your gona listen to me **

**Like it or not right now**

**Hear me out now**

**Your gona listen to me **

**Like it or not right now…**

He was going to take it maturely, something he doesn't do quite often, but he thought if he could approach thing matter like an adult then maybe Kikyo would listen like an adult.

But when she stumbled into their apartment at 2 in the morning with the stench of alcohol all over her and gabbing on the cell with some random guy she swears was her brother (we all know Kikyo doesn't have a brother) he just lost it.

He got her attention finally by ripper her cell phone from her hands and slamming it against the wall so hard that when he pulled his hand away all you could see were pieces of wire and plastic fall all around it.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Inuyasha?" She hollered the anger surrounding her like a black aura.

"Im doing something I should have don't a while ago. Kikyo you are a cynical, self-centered little tight assed prissy bitch with no care in the world for anyone but your self and maybe the unfortunate guy you're fucking and the moment. I have put up with your two-faced shit for long enough and I think I have repaid my debt to you ten times over. And in case any of this flew in one ear and out the other, as most things do with people who have such high selective hearing such as yourself, let me make thing really clear for you. I am not your **_puppy_ **anymore." 

He spat the word puppy like it burned his mouth.

When he looked up to she her reaction her face was blank but then a small smile crept on her lips.

"Ok Inuyasha. You are a male and need a ego boost every once and a while so go and feel all high and might for the next couple of weeks 'cause kami knows that how long you can survive without me. But I just wana say, when you finally drag your lazy ass back up to **my **apartment you will need to do a lot of graveling before I even let you like the grim off of my …"

Kikyo didn't even get to finish her sentence because Inuyasha had already slammed the door on his way out and was now hurrying down the stairs and out the door to hop into Miroku's car that was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Ask Miroku softly. He knew that when they were in the prime of their relationship those two were very serious and very protective of one another. And judging form the screaming he heard upstairs one of them was going to get their heart trampled on.

That one was Inuyasha.

"Just drive." Was all he got back in return and he took it gladly.

A pissed of Inuyasha was better then an emotionally distressed Inuyasha any day.

I cant feel the way I did before Don't turn your back on me  

**I wont be ignored…**

Inuyasha got pulled out of his memories of last night by the last couple of lines from the lyrics. 

Well he wont let his ex keep him from trying to have a good time at his club tonight. Plus his eyes kept on wondering over to a specific girl that had a face almost like Kikyo's. 

He actually would have bet money that it was her…until he saw her dance to that last song.

Kikyo never…ever danced. And when she did everyone wished that she would stop. It was sorta weird, their relationship.

He was the owner and main scribbler (d.j.) of his nightclub, Inferno. He wore his sexy tight black shirts with comfortable baggy jeans or kakis to work or even, on the nights where the club got really hot, just took off his top and wore his pants.

 She was an office worker who always wore business suits and kept her hair in a tight bun. Maybe if she was feeling a little adventurous she might unbutton the first button of her blazer but that was about as frisky as she got when she was in business mode.

He worked with a bartender named Sango who has been sent to jail 3 times for assaulting people and probably has been in anger management a totally of 14 years of her life.

 She actually offered to give him a free consultation with her because she memorized everything that they say and do there because she's been there so much but he declined the offer.

He also worked with his best friend Miroku who was the bouncer of the club. He wasn't that big but he had this freaky thing that he can do with his right hand. Makes you paralyzed for like 5 minutes or something. He really can remember that well because when your paralyzed your more concerned with other things.

She worked with that uppity boss of hers Naraku and his two _personal_ assistance Kanna and Kagura. He was almost sure that the two girls were bi and they had massive orgies in his office but he only had those thoughts in his worst nightmares.

…ewww Naraku naked.

His eye traveled back to the girl that he established was not Kikiyo and looked her up and down. 

She had nice moves. Her hips always accenting the drum beat of a song and she arms and upper body usually in sum rhythmical unison with the lyrics and guitar cords. 

The more he looked…the more he liked. 

Hopefully he would see her again sometimes in his nightclub.

~*~

Kagome just finished dancing to one of her favorite songs by Linkin Park and was thrilled when they started to play H! VOLTG3 by them. 

She silently thanked kami that she practiced her dance moved to their cd before she came here tonight to see her friend Sango who worked the bar. 

It was a perfect place to practice her dancing and since midterms were coming up and her assignment for her hip-hop dance class was to make up an original dance this was the place to practice the moves and combinations she had made up.

She actually liked this club a lot. Hot music, friend working at the bar, and the finest looking scribbler she had ever seen was checking her out the whole night.

Thanks to Sango's suggestion to her she was all up for the job.

Yup, Kagome could get use to being a featured dancer at this nightclub.

~*~

Few. That took a while. Well maybe not that long considering I took and hr brake in between to watching Inuyasha and Cowboy Bebop. I hope you like it and if you do review please. I have very high ideas for this fic but I wont update it unless I get 10-15 reviews for this first chapter because if I don't get feedback from you guys then I don't know what you want.

Nighty night.

Kamiyasha. ****


	2. Angel in blue jeans

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha and as I do sometimes with my other fics I'm just going to put dis at the top of my stories. So if any of you little peeps try to go running to that chick that made Inuyasha (I know her name…just to lazy to write it out) then im going to laugh b/c I did. Yea that made no sense.

A.N. Ok im soo sick right now im actually watching Dragonball GT in Japanese. And im sorry to all the db fans out there but I really don't like that show. Drags on ways to long for my liking. Any who im terribly sorry I didn't up-date sooner but my internet connection isn't working, and im not even kidding because I live on my comp, and I cant fix it b/c my parents are out of the country so im writing it, saving it, then d/l at the library computer…how sad is that? 

But anyways Im writing this to first say thanks to all the reviewers, you guys really made my day!!! Also I love many kinds of music so the types of songs im going to be incorporating into this fic will be many. I just want to apologies if I put in a song that you don't like but it is my fic and im just putting in songs that I think go good with the plotline, and yes I have developed this plotline out very far with many songs in it. 

Most will probably Linkin Park and Maroon 5 b/c they are me two favorite bands but there will also be evanescence, tatu, lauran hill, lenny cravats, pink, no doubt and many more. It will vary a lot…like from maybe ludicrous with rap to the spice girls to old 80's back to hard rock like jack off Jill. I love all music and hopefully you might find that you enjoy songs you never did in the past. I know from personal experience that I hated Kelly Clarkson but when I read "girl and the band" and miss independent was Sangos song I fell in love with the song too. Anyways on with the fic.

Sorry it was so long but one more thing I have to ask you guys. I can put song lyrics in the fic like I did with faint in my first chapter or I could suggest you play the song while reading certain parts of the fic. I already have a theme song for each character so I might just suggest you listen to the song as you read and I wont put in the lyrics. We'll try it out in this fic then you can review and tell me what you like better. With or without lyrics.

One last thing. I don't own Kara's flowers "Angel in blue jeans" but those of you who love maroon 5, this is there band before they got the extra guitarist. 

OK I GOT IT. I SUCK AT SPELLING. SORRY FOR THE ANGEL AND ANGLE THING. IM BLAMING IT ON ACOUNT THAT IM SICK AND DELUTIONAL!

* Song suggested to be played *

~Scribbler~

Angel in blue jeans 

~*~

Last time on ~Scribbler~

 _Yup, Kagome could get use to being a featured dancer at this nightclub._

~*~

* Im just a girl by No Doubt *  

As Sango walked out of the small building she slowly took of her pink tinted sunglasses and untied her pinkish ribbon that was holding her hair in its high ponytail. 

Another anger management session down the drain and all she got out of it was that everyone wanted her to hold some ones hand so she wouldn't get into trouble anymore. 

What did they know about trouble and my life? Nothing. They know nothing of what I had to go though when I was living with my family and monster they called her stepfather.

 All they ever saw in her was a walking disaster waiting to happen. A restless tiger waiting to find the weakest link and tear it to shreds

Frankly she was sick of it.

When she wanted to be she could be a perfect little lady. Wearing all those stupid dresses with her hair done nice and make-up smeared all over. Yea, she could be one hot ass babe if she wanted to. 

She could find, she could seduce and she could…

Sango's thoughts were cut off abruptly there when she heard a cat call whistle being directed towards her.

Now normally before taking any drastic measures like killing the poor sap she would survey the situation and see how good her onlooker was. Then she would make one of two choices. Kill and destroy or seek and seduce…then kill and destroy. All ending in a way that suited her just fine.

She turned around slowly with her face ready to either smile brightly or scowl miserable when her caller did something that only one person in the world would be stupid enough to do.

~*~

Miroku was out cold but deep in his sub consciousness he was still smiling from that nice handful of ass he'd just gotten.

Sango was one wild chick but he'd been bitten by the love bug about 6 months ago and still hasn't gotten his fill yet…or enough bones in his body broken to make him stop.

He'd been shopping at the corner markets that afternoon looking for some food for Inuyasha and his new apartment, it wasn't like the one he and Kikyo shared but it was good enough for him and it was hella better then having Inuyasha stay in his apartment, when he saw Sango walk out of a small building that he'd come to know as her anger management session building.

He saw the pissed off look that graced her features and couldn't resist the whistle that he know would result in him on the pavement.

As he slowly sat up form the ground and surveyed the damage done to his head he realized that those classes weren't doing shit for Sango but he didn't mind. 

A day without a slap form Sango would be like a day without sunshine in Miroku's life.

He looked around from side to side to see where she walked off to and spotted her down the street about 100 ft away from where he sat. 

He got up and lazily jogged to catch up to her.

"My, is it just me or are those anger management classes actually kickboxing classes in disguise?" He asked jokingly as he rubbed his face.

"It's just you roku. And if you don't mind me saying im a little offended by that last statement. Are you trying to tell me that my slaps were weak in the beginning?" She asked.

"I'd take it as im saying that your getting stronger by the day. You know. Sorta like is the glass is half empty or half full?"

"I couldn't tell you. I only drink things outa bottles. Sorry to burst your bubble roku." 

"It's ok. An honest answer to a stupid question. So how are you doing on this lovely day? Delightful I hope." He picked up and apple and slapped down the change for it as he took a deep bit.

"Im doing good actually. I just got done with my mid-terms and I think I did pretty well. Im helping out the community every Monday by babysitting a little orphan kid and I just got my bestfriend a job at the club."

"Really." Said a semi-surprised Miroku. "I didn't know Inuyasha was hiring extra help? What does he do? Lighting, bartending, clean up?"

"**She** is a dancer, and a damn good one at that. She was also in a tight bind for money so I told her that we were looking for featured dancers at Inferno and she would be perfect for it."

"Sango?" 

"Yes Miroku."

"Are we looking for featured dancers at the club?"

"Not anymore 'cause I told Kagome, that's her name by the way. That she got the job."

"I think you missing my point. Were we ever looking for a featured dancer at the club and to make that even more specific does Inuyasha know that you already hired a feature dancer for his club?"

Sango found a nice little outdoors café and sat down with Miroku sitting opposite to her.

"Kami roku, doesn't anyone appreciate good deeds?" Sango asked.

"Good deeds yes, but im still a little confused on how hiring a dance for Inuyasha's club without him knowing it is considered a good deed?"

"Ok. It goes like this. Inuyasha just broke up with the skank bag Kyoko…"

"Kikyo"

"Yea yea whatever. He just broke up with her right?"

Miroku nodded to this.

"He is busy settling into his new apartment, keeping the club going and trying to mend his broken heart to think about the fact that we should really have a featured dancer in the club. So I took it upon myself to just eliminate those unnecessary steps…"

"Like having Inuyasha know your doing this?"

"Exactly, and just went strait to the hiring Kagome part. It's brilliant. He doesn't know it but soon enough he'll be thanking me to know end, and when that day comes im going to ask for the biggest raise in the world." Sango kicked her flip-flops off and settled her feet onto the empty chair next to her and putting her hands behind her head flashed Miroku a mischievous smile.

"Yea, That's if he doesn't fire you for hiring some one without his knowledge. You know he's gona be pissed about your little stunt don't you?"

Sighing Sango picked up her sunglasses and slipped them back on her face. "Yes I am aware of that so that's why im hoping that Inuyasha's best friend might calm him down before I lay the news on him." 

She gave Miroku her best puppy dog face and trust me, her puppy dog faces suck. She knew if Kagome were hear she could have Miroku eating out the palm of her hand with he puppy dog face but all Sango had to relay on now was her natural charm.

Miroku tried his hardest not to laugh at the pitiful attempt of a puppy dog face but ended up snorting, which earned him a scowl from Sango.

"Fine then you can be an ass and just laugh as I get fired." She was huffing away when Miroku called her back to the table.

"Sorry Sango ~giggle~ it's just that you looked really cute doing that. Don't worry. I'll talk to Inuyasha for you. I'll be damned if I let him take your job away." 

Miroku said that last line so seriously that Sango actually stuttered a little in her reply.

"Th-Thanks roku. Its really means a lot to me that you would look out for me like that." And she was completely honest.

"No prob Sango."

"Just try to mellow him out for the next couple of days and what ever you do don't tell him until I get a chance to talk to him ok?"

"Aya mon-capitan." Miroku gave her a serious salute as Sango just rolled her eyes and left to meet Kagome at her dance school.

~*~

Inuyasha was leaving his last class of the day when he turned on his c.d. player and nodded his head in time with the up-beat tempo.

As he was walking through the campus he mouths the words as he sang them in his head

Everybody's got their problems 

_Everybody's says the same thing to you_

_It's just a matter of how you solve them _(with my fists Inuyasha chuckled.)

_And knowing how to change these things you've been through._

He was pushing his way through the mess of people trying to get to his new apartment, contemplating wither he should put this song in his mix tonight or not.

_I feel I've come to realize_

_How fast life can be compromised_

_Step back to see what going on_

_I can't believe it's happened to you_

He felt it some what ironic how almost any song he listened to reminded his of Kikyo and that was sorta of bad, you know, him being a scribbler and all and having to deal with music pretty much twenty-four seven.

He just decided that he would forget about her and concentrate on the lyrics for the chorus that was coming up soon.

_Part of me won't agree 'cause I don't know if it's for sure_

_Suddenly suddenly I don't feel so insecure_

_Part of me won't agree 'cause I don't know if it's for sure_

_Suddenly suddenly I don't fell so insecure_

_Anymore.  _

Inuyasha was so absorbed in his music that he accidentally bumped into a girl making her drop her book and duffel bag making its contense spill all over the sidewalk.

Inuyasha pulled off his head phones to mutter as insult at the girl for bumping into him, knowing fully well that it was he who bumped into her but he would never accept that, only to find out that he bumped into the wicked dancer who was showing her stuff at his club last week.

"Here, let me help you with that."

~*~ 

Kagome was already in a rush because she was late to me Sango at their assigned spot. So when a baka came bumping into her making her drop her books and her dance bag, successfully spilling out all of her dance shoes and outfits, she was not a happy little camper…that is until she looked up to see who it was. 

Man she didn't know what the shortest record was for having your day go form completely crappy to down right delightful but she had to be up there in the top ten.

The scribbler from last night at the club was now bending down next to her and helping her pick up her shoes and books.

Inuyasha picked up a pinkish looking shoe with a rock hard toe. "So you're a dancer I take it." He said as he handed her the point shoe.

"No, I just carry these things around because I have a bad back and my doctor says carrying dance shoes will help strengthen it." She looked at him with a strait face for about four seconds then they both burst out into little fits of laughter.

_This girl has some spunk…I like that, _Inuyasha thought. "Is that so? Well then hand that bag over here because my backs been killing me for weeks."

Kagome complied and gave the nice guy her dance bag but kept her books in her hands.

Inuyasha looked her up and down. She was about 5'9 with shoulder length black hair tinted with blue streaks. She had slate blue eyes with little flecks of gold around the iris. She was tall and slender, a dancers build, and he could already tell that she was graceful. She had to be taking all of her ballet classes and all.

She wore slightly baggy blue jeans with black platform flip-flops making her closer to his height. Her hair was down and covered most of her exposed back that was showing from the halter top she wore. It had the character for angel on it. 

"So do you take any other classes besides point and hip-hop?" Inuyasha asked casually and silently laughed as she stopped dead in her tracks. Not many guys knew about the different kinds of dance classes let alone the different kinds of dance shoes and this girl was stunned that he did.

Kagome quickly ran to catch up to him and answered in a non-chilant voice "I didn't know scribblers knew how to dance?"

"Ah. So you remember me do ya? I was wondering if ya did. And to answer your question no, not many scribblers know how to dance or tell the difference between a tap shoe and a point shoe…but this one does." Inuyasha gave her a small smirk as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"And may I ask how do you know such information?" Kagome was actually curious to see what his answer would be. Maybe he dated a dancer before? Maybe his littler sister took dance classes or maybe just maybe he took dance classes himself.

Kagome soon found out she was wrong in all of her guesses but the real answer was better then the 3 of them combined…well maybe not the last one.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know how I know the different dance shoes and types of dance. How I know the ballet is the foundation of all dance and that you could find a nice paying job as a back up dance if you're good at hip-hop?"

"Your gay aren't you. Damn. Just when I think I've found mister right I end up getting mister right for my brother." Kagome sighed as she heard him laugh.

"Close but not quite right. Im not the dancer in the family. My older brother is." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at this. Ever since Sesshoumaru told the family he wanted to be a professional dancer all hell broke lose. So that's when Inuyasha decided to get out of this house and move to New York. 

"Ohhh so your brother dances. And prey-tell where does he dance?" Kagome liked a man who was a joker but seriously she didn't believe a word he said. So she was going to try and catch him in his own lies.

"He dances at A.B.A. He's actually pretty good. I get free tickets to go see him dance and trust me I don't really know how you guys make your bodies go into the shapes and stretches that they do."

"Well it takes a lot of practice and…wait what your brothers name?" Now that she took a good look at the scribbler and noticed he has sort of sliverish, whitish hair she did seem to recall an older man about the age of 23 walking around the dance studios.

"Sesshoumaru Inutai." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh my kami! Your brother is Sesshoumaru? He's like the best dancer out there these days. Man what I wouldn't give to see him perform." 

"Hey, if I get you know some tickets to his show sometimes maybe…you know…you would like to see him with me?" Inuyasha didn't really like watching is brother prance around on stage in tights but if it meant having this _angel _(his nickname for her b/c of her shirt) sit next to him for 2 hr he could pull it off.

"Are you serious. I would absolutely love that! Wait a minute. Is this sorta like you asking me out on a date?" Kagome smiled slightly as she saw her new friend's face turn slightly red.

"Anything to be in the presence of an angel." Inuyasha said as he tilted his head towards her shirt. 

I saw an angel in blue jeans today 

Kagome looked down and rolled her eyes. "A real charmer aren't you? So if im an angel what are you…a devil?"

"Hey I like the ring of that. The devil dating an angel." 

**Felt she as melting all my bitterness away**

"Hey now don't go so fast. I don't even know anything about you or you about me."

"Ok then how long have you been dancing? What is your favorite type of dance? Do you plan to dance for you whole life and last but not least do you have a boyfriend?"

You always try so hard to hide your wings behind your coat 

"13 years, hip-hop as you saw last night, I want to dance forever but for a job maybe till I have kids and who knows when that is and no I don't have a boyfriend, but I did just get out of a very bad relationship." Kagome voice quieted as she spoke the last sentence.

**So let it be and let them free so you can hover **

**Above the ground**

"Must have been a real ass to have let you go." Inuyasha sympathized

"Who said he let me go? I was the one who dumped his sorry ass but your right, in the end it was me who got hurt the most."

Inuyasha looked down at the slightly drained girl and smiled because he knew exactly what this girl was going through. Hell Kikyo did the same thing to him and Kami knows it still stung a little. Maybe she would be able to help him out of his slump and him with hers. They could be a better match for each other then he realized.

**You look so tired you got moonbeams in your eye**

**And if I believed id know you'd be the first to fly**

"You're an amazing dancer. I just thought you'd like to hear that. And its not 'cause im trying to lift your spirits or anything, you know because of your boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend…and im just rambling now."

Kagome laughed at his pitiful attempt to make her feel better but in some strange way it worked.

"No thank you. I love it when people tell me im a good dancer though I can do a lot better. I've just had a lot to do and I've been pushing myself to hard. Been tired lately to much for my own good."

You always try so hard to hide your wings behind your coat 

**So let it be and let them free so you can hover low about the ground**

Inuyasha smiled at this and Kagome smiled back at him. They walked around a little bit more in a comfortable silence that nether really wanted to break. 

All find sunshine sometime soon 

Their presence was calming to one another. Kagome felt like she could be herself around that little devil and Inuyasha swore he felt the sun shine a little brighter on him when his angel was around.

Kagome looked down at her watch and gave a small "Epp."

"What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha

**How can I miss anything about you?**

"Oh crap. I was supposed to meet my friend a half an hour ago. Man she's gona be pissed and pissing off this girl is something you really don't want to do." Sango could get violent when someone sneezes the wrong way. She was really lucky to somehow get on her good side and become her best friend.

"I know what you mean. I work with this chick who's a complete psycho. Anger management classes are like her life now." He chuckled as he remembered that one night in the club when someone tried to jump behind the bar and give Sango a kiss. First Sango screamed, Miroku came in from his post outside to help defend her only to find that she was kicking the crap out of him with multiple beer bottles…his clubs beer bottles that he paid for. 

"Hello. You listening?"

He looked up to see his angel try to get her dancing bag off of his shoulder. "What was that?" He said

"I said I have to go meet my friend."

"But wait. I didn't get your number or address or even your real name?"

When I don't even know what your name is 

"Then I guess it means if you want to find me again your have to do some work. Or maybe we will be again and if we do that it would be fate. See ya."

Inuyasha was a little pissed with all this fate crap but he would play along. She would probably be in the club that night and then he would get her name…but until then. 

If fell like I know as well as I know the sun 

"Bye bye my glorious, beautiful, radiant angel." He screamed at the top of his lungs

So please tell me where is my sunshine now 

She turned back to him, flicked his nose and said. "You really are hopeless you little devil."

He smiled as she turned and ran down the street side swiping people left and right. He'd make sure he would see her again if it was the last thing he'd…mmmm was that ramen he smelled. 

~*~

Ok here is the next chapter for all of you people. Ok I know it's a little mushy and stuff but what ya gona do. If it was confusing here is a quick sum up: _Sango hired Kagome to be the new featured dancer at Inuyasha's club Inferno without Inuyasha's knowledge. Miroku likes Sango (duh) and will help her out with telling Inu. Kagome and Inu meet on campus and got to know each other a little bit better but nether know each others name. So Inu calls Kag angle and Kag calls Inu devil. Kagome left to meet Sango and told Inu that she would tell him her name if they met again, believing fate brought them together_.

One more thing is that I've been spelling Kikyo's name like Kikiyou, which is wrong. So from now one its Kikyo.

Few ok that's done with. Now it might take me some time to write my next chapter but I will try hard to make it happen…also 40-45 maybe even 50!! Ok I know im just livin in a fools paradise but reviews would give me that little extra oomph to get it done fast. Ttyl

Kamiyasha.


	3. Making out with a Papercut

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, would like to own 'em, which brings me back to don't own 'em. It's really a vicious cycle.

Ok, I know all of you are fuming about my angel and angle spelling. Even though I don't really have a good excuse for such a horrible error, I would just like to make it clear that one review saying I did it wrong is sufficient. I've fixed the error so now you can all read with ease. I'm sorta pissed that it distracted all of you from the story so much but I hope this next chapter will pull you right back.

****IMPORTANT**** ok, hopefully I have your attention. I just want to ask you reviewers if you want this to be a funny fic, a serious one, or a mix of both. I was going to have it pretty serious but me and my friend Sango…yes, I call her Sango, were talking about it and I can just make it sooo funny. So review and tell me what you want. Also, do you want more songs like Linkin Park and Evanescence, or Maroon 5 and No Doubt? Review and tell.  

~Scribbler~

_Making out with a Papercut_

~*~

Sango was sitting at the usual table Kagome and her always met at, waiting for her friend to finally show up.

God. It's been 45 min. where the hell is she? I mean she's been late before, but that was just when she was dating Kouga and they were…

Sango's thoughts stopped as she tried to rethink what her mind had just processed. Now that she remembered it more clearly, Kagome was ALWAYS late for their meetings when her and Kouga were going out.

The cheating, rotten scumbag from hell. Two-timing Kagome like that, I mean dating someone behind her back is bad, but dating her 15yr old cousin is ten times worse…and sorta disgusting in a pedophile sorta way.

_But what if…what if she's late because she got back with Kouga? No. Kagome is way too smart to date that loser again…isn't she?_

Paranoia was starting to seep into Sango's thoughts and all the 'what if's' from the past reared their ugly heads again.

Until the little bell on the door rang announcing that someone had just walked in

Sango looked up to see a slightly flustered Kagome looking at her with apologetic eyes and her best puppy dogface, which worked of course because Kagome's puppy dog faces always worked.

"Sango, I'm sorry I was late I just ran…" but Kagome didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Sango threw her arms around her friend in a bear hug, squeezing a little too tightly for Kagome's liking.

"Oh Kagome, it was awful! I thought you were late because you were meeting that _guy again. I was so scared." Sango faked cried into Kagome's sweater for more dramatic effect while Kagome just rolled her eyes._

Kagome new very well that Sango meant Kouga and was a little irked that her friend would think that she would ever go back to a dumbass like him.

Sango only thought the worst he had done was go out with her 15yr old cousin, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. He did much, _much worse, that Kagome would never dare tell Sango for fear that Sango would march right out of the shop right now and kick his ass._

No, she never told anyone about what he did to her. (A.N. hmmm, I wonder what it could be? ^-^)

But Kagome, being the nice girl that she was, decided to have a little fun with Sango.

"Oh, but that's why I was late…because I bumped onto him and we started talking." Kagome smiled at the look on Sango's face. Pure horror.

But Kagome decided to drag it on a little longer before telling Sango she bumped into the scribbler rather than Kouga.

"Ka-Kagome…" Sango's voice gave out a little at the news she just heard. "Are you…"

"Serious? Deadly. He's a very nice guy Sango. He's smart, really funny and somewhat of a gentleman. He also asked me out to see his brother dance once he got tickets to his next show and…"

Kagome kept talking, but Sango was shocked stiff. She slowly felt herself teetering side to side until she just fell right out of her chair. Now you would think that your best friend, who you have been living with for the past year and ½, would notice your sprawled out on the tiled floor, but NOOO.

She was still rambling on and on about…wait.

"Kagome." Sango said, as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Sango, why wee you on the floor?"

"Never mind that. Did you just say that he invited you to see his brother dance?"

Kagome smiled as her friend finally caught on. "Yes I did Sango-chan."

"But Kouga's brother doesn't dance because Kouga doesn't have a brother."

"Correct Sango. You're getting warmer." She smiled as she saw Sango trying to visualize who she knew that had a brother that dances.

Then the light bulb clicked on. 

"IUNYASHA HAS A BROTHER WHO DANCES. I got it right, didn't I? I guessed it. Boo-ya. I'm the best. Who's the best you ask? Sango!!!"

Sango's victory dance suddenly stopped and her eyes widened.

"You met Inuyasha? As in you two know each other and talked to one another?"

"If Inuyasha is the name of that hot scribbler you work with, then yes, I did meet Inuyasha and we did talk."

"Excuse me miss, but are you ready to order?" said the waiter, who flipped his notepad open and took out the pencil that was behind his ear.

"Yes I am. I would like a triple fudge Sunday with my three ice cream scoops; vanilla, mint chocolate chip, and rocky road. I would like whipped cream, sprinkles…rainbow and chocolate, and one of those red cherries. Those are good."

Kagome visualized the heaping Sunday in front of her and sighed.

"Sango, why did we have to pick an ice cream parlor as our specific place to eat? I mean it was a good idea in the beginning, but I don't know how many more of these bad boys I can eat and still fit into my jeans. Sango…you listening?"

Of course she wasn't. Sango's life had just gotten incredibly easy within the past 5 min.

Kagome met Inuyasha, her boss Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the owner of the club, Inuyasha. Kagome met him and they got along. Maybe instead of risking her job and telling Inuyasha that she hired Kagome, she would just let fate handle it.

"Sango! Are ya gonna order or not?"

Sango looked up to see the waiter tapping his pencil on the pad impatiently.

"Yes, I'd like a berry chaos smoothie."

 "Oh, that sounds good and not as fat as what I got…maybe I should switch and get what you getting?"

"Oh no Kagome, trust me, tonight is going to be chaotic enough."

The smile that was slowly creeping on Sango's face was scaring Kagome. So she just smiled and gave a little giggle, but deep down she didn't feel so confident about dancing at the club tonight. Sango told her she had everything set up between the scribbler and the owner, so there was nothing to worry about.

~*~

Inuyasha still didn't have the track ready for tonight and time was not on his side. He quickly grabbed his case of CDs and started to flip through them only playing songs the he knew he would like listening to all night long.

What did he feel like tonight?

**I'm not the one who's so far away**

**When I feel the snake bite enter my veins**

**Never did I wana be here again**

**And I don't remember why I came?**__

Inuyasha nodded his head in time with the Disturbed song. Yea, he could listen to this CD tonight. "Down with the sickness" and "Fear" were two of his favorite songs, so he threw the CD in his bag he was taking to the club with him.

He flipped some more and put in the next CD.

**I said 123 come on and dance with me**

**Because you look so fine that I really wana make you mine**__

Hmm, Inuyasha had to think about Jet for a while. It was a decent song and most of the girls at the club like it so it was a go.

He stopped when he got to the next CD and laughed for about 5 straight minutes. It was the mix that Sango had made for Miroku at his last birthday. It had a bunch of perverted songs that only the three of them would get like, "Liquid Dreams" and "Don't wana be a Player" that was a fun night.

He also realized that Miroku's "Theme song" came from a song by Lenny Kravitz on that CD. Oh yea, this CD was definitely playing tonight. 

He looked at his watch and realized that he only had about 45 min to get all of his stuff together, get himself showered and dressed, and get to the club.

He grabbed the rest of his CDs and started to head to the closet to get dressed when he remembered the CD Sango had given him.

She said that it was a new group he had to listen to and play at the club tonight. Apparently her best friend was going to be there and she loved song number three, so she wanted him to play it when she told him to.

God, chicks and their bands. When will they learn that they have to settle for us common folk and stop thinking that the lead singer of their favorite band will one day show up at their door step and ask them to come on tour with the band

_Never._

Inuyasha found that out the hard way when Madonna never wrote back to him when he was 15. But in the end it made him stronger…though, if Miroku or Sango ever brought it up both would swear that they saw Inuyasha's eyes water up.

"Feh." Muttered Inuyasha as he grabbed the CD, tossed it into his bag and headed for the closet to get changed for the night.

~*~

The club was really crowded tonight but then again, it was a Friday and most of the kids that went to the collages near by knew of club Inferno and came here regularly.

Sango was having a hard time serving everyone his or her drinks, let alone getting the right drink to the right person. 

She was a little nervous for Kagome. She told her friend that Inuyasha did have the track that she would be dancing to and he would start to play it on Sango's cue.

Sango just handed someone two flaming shots of Bacardis, when she spotted Miroku making his way towards her from his usual post outside. That meant that his shift was over for the next 4 hrs and the "Peach Man," an overly obese man who didn't understand the concept of self-control when it came to food, would be taking his turn as the bouncer.

As Miroku got within earshot of Sango he called her name and gestured for her to come over and talk to him.

With obvious glares and grumbles from the customers, Sango put down whatever drink she was working on and told the guy she was taking a drink order from to hold on.

She realized, as she made her way over to Miroku, that she needed someone to help her work behind the bar. Someone small enough so they could reach the bottles in the way back of the cabinets, but someone strong enough so they could take the empty crates out back.

She finally reached Miroku and raised her eyebrows in a silent "I'm listening, so make it quick" sorta way.

"I think it would be wise of you to unleash your little surprise tonight because Inuyasha is in one hell of a good mood. Something about how he met this 'ANGEL.'"

Miroku air quoted the word angel, as a way of saying that he had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about or who this mysterious 'angel' was.

Sango just smiled and said, "That 'angel' that Inuyasha met today was none other than Kagome herself. She told me she met him this afternoon and apparently those two really hit it off together." _Even though they don't know they're in an employer, employee relation ship, but that wasn't need to know…right?_

Miroku had to give the girl props. Anyone who could tame Inuyasha within a week was a wonder and this girl did it in an afternoon. Miroku did want to think the best of this Kagome girl, but he just didn't want her to be all over Inuyasha just for the title of dating the scribbler of the club.

Inuyasha just came out of a bad relationship and Miroku didn't want to see him get into another one so quickly. Plus he didn't have much more glassware in his apartment that Inuyasha could take his anger out on. (A.N. awww, what a nice friend.)

"Well…" Miroku looked around at the people who were glaring daggers at him for holding up the bartender with small talk. "I'll let you get back to your people and I just wanted to give you the heads up on Inuyasha tonight."

"Thanks, but I'm just one step ahead of you bud…and like always, one step away." Sango smiled and turned to go back to her customers, but Miroku stayed where he was for a second, trying to decipher what Sango just said and meant.

Damn, I hate it when she talks all cryptic.

~*~

Kagome had been waiting behind stage for the past 5 min.

She was out dancing with the rest of the crowd before at the beginning of the night, but then the bouncer, Miroku, came up to her and told her that she would be on in 10 min. and for her to get ready in the back.

She was nervous about performing in front of a crowd as large as this, not only because of the size, but also because she knew more than half of the people out there and she really wanted to impress all of them, especially the scribbler, and the owner of course.

She had got into her "outfit" which consisted of long black pants and a tight purple halter-top. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and let the rest of it fall down her back.

Sango told her she would know when to come out which was when she announced her to the crowd…so all she had to do now was sit and wait for her introduction to be made.

~*~

Sango was looking up at Inuyasha who in return looked back at her and gave a nod.

She had told him that she needed to make a birthday announcement on the mic (A.N. microphone. Sorry but I didn't know if some people would read it as "Mick.") for the same friend that wanted the song to be played. She had to battle with him for a while but in the end she won.

Well, it's now or never, thought Sango. I just hope he doesn't go crazy and fire Kagome and me on the spot.

With that, Sango told her customers to hold on for 5 min as she got on top of the bar and turned on the mic.

"Ahem. Ladies and studs, I would like you all to know that we here at club Inferno love all of you so much, that we did a little something special to make your clubbing nights a little bit more exciting."

As Inuyasha listened to Sango talk he thought to himself, what the hell kind of birthday announcement is this?

"So, without further a due…I would love to introduce you to our newest Inferno club member and Featured Dancer…Kagome!"

Kagome took that as her cue and made her way onto the small stage at one end of the club. The spotlight was on her and when the crowd saw her, the applause rose dramatically.

Everyone seemed to be happy and excited about the new dancer. Everyone except…

"Sango!" Inuyasha roared from his box above the crowd of people.

Shit.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" asked Sango sweetly into the mic.

"When did we get a Featured Dancer or better yet, when did I tell you that you could hire people at your own will?" 

Kagome thought to herself as she heard the two, wait, why does the scribbler care whose hired or not? I mean he's not the owner of the place who would be caring…caring like Inuyasha is…which brings me to the obvious conclusion Inuyasha is the owner of the club. Fuck. How could I miss that sign that said "owner" every time I looked at his D.J. booth? 

Sango has been expecting this and had made sure she was prepared with an explosive retaliation.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't kid yourself. Look at this sexy lady on the stage, are you telling me that you don't want to see her dance? And all of you…" Sango was now directing her attention toward the crowd, "do you want to see our new Featured Dancer perform?"

The sound of hands clapping and people cheering was almost earsplitting. Kagome was a little shocked at first to have found out that the scribbler was in fact the owner and that Sango hadn't told Inuyasha of her newly acquired employment as the Featured Dancer, but quickly remembered she was on stage and performance was everything.

When Sango said "sexy lady," Kagome sauntered out a little on the stage and did a seductive body roll, which got her plenty of hoots from the male populace of the audience.

Inuyasha saw how Sango and the new dancer were both playing the crowd in their favor and there was no way he could stomp out what the people wanted to see so much. He had no choice but to let her dance. But after she was done, Sango, Kagome, and himself were going to have a heart to heart chat.

Kagome saw the look of defeat in Inuyasha's eyes and decided to play it for all it was worth.

"Inu-chan…" she called sweetly from the stage, "don't you think it's time to play my song so I can show your paying customers what they want to see?"

Kagome emphasized the word paying, knowing fully well it would snap Inuyasha out of any funk that he was in and prompted him to press the play button.

Reluctantly Inuyasha turned the volume full up and pressed play only to be greeted with a sort of techno drumbeat that wasn't all that bad. Then the lyrics started coming out and Kagome did what she did best…

Danced.

**I'm on the second floor**

**With the lock on my door**

**I'm looking at a picture of your face…**

Kagome's moves were nice and fluid just like she practiced them and she accented the word face by drawing her hand under her chin and pulling her face along with her hand and arm.

**The last time I looked**

**You were looking really good**

**But some how pictures fade…**

She turned around so her back faced the audience and looked over her shoulder rather suggestively and gave a little pout as the last line was sung.

**We're on the phone**

**Were all alone **

**And that just ain't good enough**

**I go around the world **

**To see your face**

**'cause this just ain't good enough…**

Sango was in awe of her friend. She had seen her practice this dance in the Artsy/Dancer apartment that Kagome and her shared, but Kagome obviously added in more difficult moves than Sango remembered, that triple outside/inside turn must have taken a while to master. Sango would know, Kagome had been trying to teach her how to dance for the past month and let me tell ya, it wasn't easy.

**So I'm just kickin it**

**I'm counting the days**

**I hardly can wait for us **

**To hang out**

**I'm really missing it**

**In so many ways**

**I anticipate us making out**

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! How can she do that? How can she make him think that she's dancing just for him? That wink at the end of the line "making out" was directed right towards him? Inuyasha had to admit she was good. She drew you in right until the last line…but what could she do with a to so suggestive son?

**Sip my morning tea**

**But you're not next to me**

**Here goes another day**

**And driving in my car**

**I wonder how you are**

**While our favorite music plays… **

Go Kagome, go Kagome, go, go, go Kagome. Miroku thought as her watched the new employee-to-be dance on the stage. He vaguely remembered Sango saying that her friend Kagome was going to start teaching her how to dance, and if Sango was going to look anything like Kagome looked now…he would forever be in Kagome's debt.  

**The flowers arrive to my surprise**

**But that just ain't good enough**

**And I got the note, it gave me hope**

**But that just ain't good enough…**

The song was almost over much to Kagome's relief. Only a couple of slow lyric lines then the chorus repeated once again and it was all over. And she would be an official worker here at club Inferno…YEAHH!

**Soon you'll be**

**Here with me (making out)**

**Soon you'll be**

**Right here with me (making out)**

**Im with my friends till the night ends**

**But that just ain't good enough**

**And honestly you can trust me**

**But that just ain't good enough…**

The crowd was gearing up of Kagome's big finish because most of them knew the song and when it was going to end. The cheers rose up to meet her and she danced the last of the chorus and was done.

**So I'm just kickin it**

**Im counting the days**

**I hardly can wait for us to hang out**

**Im really missing it in so many ways**

**I anticipate us making out.**

Inuyasha's ears were ringing because of the uproar that suddenly overcame the club. Ok ok so Kagome was a hot ticket. Big deal. She could dance to her little preppy lovey-dovey songs. But Inuyasha knew exactly what to do to whip that smug smile off of her face.

Sango went up onto the stage and slung her arm around her best friends shoulder. Kagome kicked ass and they all knew it. Even Inuyasha had to admit that that was the loudest applause for anyone ever at the club.

With confidence and arrogance Sango lifted the mic up to her lip and screamed, "Lets hear it for Kagome, the new featured Dancer at club Inferno everybody!"

Applause were heard and obnoxious whistling was taking place…mainly by Miroku.

"So Inuyasha," Sango said smugly into the mic, "Are you going to let down all these paying customers by not accepting Kagome to be your new featured dancer still?"

Inuyasha knew what kinda game Sango was playing but her was ready for her this time.

"I have to admit Sango you did a good job at finding a very good dancer…"

Everyone in the crowd was cheering with realization that Kagome was staying for good. Everyone except two girls, standing on stage, thinking the same thing.

Did he just complement me?

Immediately they both hollered into the mic "what's the catch?"

Inuyasha chuckled at this. He didn't hire stupid people. He knew Sango was use to his no-good ways but Kagome was catching on surprisingly fast.

"Oh aren't you two smart. Yes there is a catch but it's only for the benefit of the lovely people that come here to dance. As you all know here at club Inferno we play a verity of different songs to keep all of you entertained right?"

The crowd nodded in response.

"And we all know that I change the style of music like that…" Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "So if are going to have a dancer we need one who can dance to anything at anytime without having to plan a routine before hand. Do you think you can do that Kag-chan?" Inuyasha asked smugly relishing the look on Kagome's face and he spoke the pet name at her.

Kagome wasn't stupid and she wasn't dance retarded either. She knew that Inuyasha was challenging not only her but also her dancing abilities. That pissed Kagome off to no end. 

Saying she sucked at dancing was one thing. That was someone's personal opinion but to say that she had no dancing ability at all was just ludicrous!

"Crystal clear devil. Play me your best shot."

Inuyasha smiled as he pressed the play button for the next track.

The opening beat really got you into the mood of the song but much to Inuyasha's chagrin it looked like Kagome knew this song also.

That stupid fool. He picked Linkin Park out of all the bands to play. Man is he going to regret ever challenging me! 

**Why does it feel like night today?**

**Something in here's not right today**

**Why am I so uptight today?**

**Paranoia's all I got left**

**I don't know what stressed me first**

**Or how the pressure was fed**

**But I know just what it feels like**

**To have a voice in the back of my head…**

Everyone in the club was in pure awe of the way Kagome moved to the song. No one could ever imagine that her tiny body could project just as much fury and emotions as the lyrics could.

**Like a face that I hold inside**

**A face that awakes when I close my eyes**

**A face that watches every time I lie**

**A face that laughs every time I fall**

**[And watches every thing]**

**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim**

**The face inside is hearing me**

**Right underneath my skin…**

There is no fucking way she won't get hired now. Thought Sango

**It's like im paranoid looking over my back**

**It's like a whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I can't stop what im hearing within**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin…**

Head bobbing started to become apparent in the crowd as Kagome dances her little heart out, trying to mimic her moves to the lyrics as beat as her could…and that was pretty damn good.

**I know I've got a face in me**

**Points out all my mistakes to me**

**You've got a face on the inside too**

**Your paranoia's probably worse**

**I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand**

**Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is**

**I can't add up to what you can**

**But everybody has a face that they hold inside**

**Face that awakes when they close their eyes**

**Face that watches every time they lie **

**Face that laughs every time they fall**

**[And watches every thing]**

**So you know that when it's time to sick or swim**

**That the face inside is watching you too**

**Right inside your skin…**

Damn her moves were hypnotizing. I could fall into a trance watching her. Thought Miroku

**The sun goes down**

**I feel the light betray me**

**The sun goes down **

**I feel the light betray me**

**It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back**

**It's like a whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within**

**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. **

Kagome ended the dance by drawing her nails across her face with the last word "skin". The crowd was still silent in a way where they really couldn't believe what they had just seen. 

She knew that she had impressed then to know end because her talent was being challenged by the egomaniac in the D.J. booth.

Kagome eagerly looked up to see Sango smiling at her, Miroku whistling loudly and the audience going wild. But the one thing that stuck out the most was when she looked up at Inuyasha and saw him mouth "your hired."

~*~

So sorry for the wait. It's just that I was sick and I failed some of my midterms and my comp broke. So mix those all together and you get one pissed of Kamiyasha. Anywho I would love to have 45 reviews before I update again so please keep telling me your thoughts!  But my friend thought it would be cool if I did a trivia question so here I go.

Who's first line at the beginning of an episode was "Yo!"?  They also said "You fiend." And "I'm gona waste you!" ?

I will accept who said it, what episode it was or both! Review soon.

Kamiyasha

  


	4. If i was invisable wait i already am

Disclaimer: Ok is anyone else a little pissed off at Adult Swim for keeping the third season of Inuyasha off air? I am. How many times have they been replaying the first and second seasons? A lot. Anyways I don't own them.

Man im so mad that im not farther along in the fic b/c I've just heard "Miss you" by blink 182 and I love that song but I can't put it in just yet. Anyways here's the person I know all of you were anxiously waiting to enter the fic!!! That's right it's…oh hell im not that easy. You gota read the fic.

~Scribbler~

_If I was invisible…(wait I already am.) _

Ok I hate Clay Aiken but you'll see why it's so important to have this song in the fic. Lol

~*~

"Please Inuyasha!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with sugar on top and whip cream and ice cream and a cherry?!"

"How old are you again Miroku? I haven't heard anyone say that in a good fifteen years. And the final answer is no. We cannot hire another girl. The only reason I hired Kagome was because you have been bugging me for the better part of 6 months that it wasn't fair to have Sango out numbered by us two guys."

_That's total bullshit and you know it. _Inuyasha's mind told him. _You hired her because 1) she's a great dancer 2) she brings in a good size crowd that pays good money and the last but most important you LIKE her._

Inuyasha shook his head at this thought and tried to focus on his argument with Miroku but he still whined.

"But now we're equal. Two boys and two girls. That's still uneven for me because you and me both know that Sango has rejected me more then I care to remember and we all know that Kagome is off limits."

"Why is that?"

Miroku looked at his friend like he was insane. Inuyasha likes Kagome, right? Yeah. He had to. Sango said that Kagome had talked to him within 24 of meeting him and that's one hell of an accomplishment when you're talking about Inuyasha. 

"Dude, she's yours right?"

"Feh. She's ok I guess. I'm not going to go all out just to get her attention."

Miroku decided to see if Inuyasha really cared about Kagome or not. He slowly smiled and said, "Well if ya don't mind I do have some things I would like to do with her. How many boyfriends do ya thinks she's had? I hope she's experienced. Ah well it doesn't really matter because when I'm through with her she will be so…"

Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha slamming his face into the bar and being rewarded with the satisfying sound of Miroku's nose popping out of place.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha a little annoyed and just popped his nose back into place with a gross sounding 'pop'. (A.N. you can pop your nose out of place and pop in back in. My orchestra teacher does it to freak us out.)

"So you do have feelings for Kagome don't you?" replied Miroku with a smirk in a semi nasally voice.

"No, I just don't want you to get your filthy hands all over her and it's not good for club members to be dating each other. People who lust after someone…like maybe a club dancer perhaps…like to think that they have a chance at going out with them. If you and Kagome were dating she would be less popular with the male crowd."

Miroku nodded and his comment and remarked, "Insightful but let me get this strait. It's wrong for me to go out with her because of the customers but once Kagome and you finally go out it will be ok because you're the club owner correct?"

"Right…wait…what! I never said I wanted to go out with her!"

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to.'

"Not."

"What are you two arguing about?" Sango asked as she came from the upstairs room with Kagome trailing at her heels.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and none of them had classes so they all decided to go and clean up the club for a little bit while Sango showed Kagome around and got her acquainted with the rooms and where the drinks go and how to serve mix drinks if it was necessary. 

"I heard a 'pop' sound and I only hear that sound when Inuyasha takes it upon himself to break Miroku's nose."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha before looking at Miroku's nose.

"Seems ok to me." Said Kagome.

"You don't know the whole history behind it do ya?" said Sango.

"Can I tell her? Please Sango can I?" Miroku begged.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself. Go ahead and tell her."

"Well as you well know, Kagome, Inuyasha and I have been good friends for a long time and I found out at a young age that he expresses his discontent threw anger. The first time he smashed my head into a tree trunk it was because he was mad that I said his mom had a nice ass."

Sango raised an eyebrow to Kagome who just nodded in response. 

Everyone notice though how Inuyasha growled slightly under his breath.

"Well she did. Anyways after about the ninth time he broke it my nose had healed wrong and it could pop in and out of place at will. Thus leading to this." Miroku held his nose and popped it in and out of place much to the girls' disgust.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? That does not impress the ladies." Inuyasha sighed.

"Can I inquire on why Inuyasha was popping Miroku's nose out of place this time?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha had to remember why he had knocked Miroku's head into the bar. One look at Kagome and it all came flashing back.

Miroku seemed to notice Inuyasha's expression as he remembered but spoke before Inuyasha could.

"We were just arguing about if Inuyasha really likes…" Miroku was stopped by having Inuyasha's hand clamp over his mouth.

Inuyasha giggled apprehensively as the girls looked at him with a weird expression. 

He traced his mind trying to come up with the perfect lie and it was only getting harder to do as Miroku decided to lick the inside of Inuyasha's palm with his tongue in an attempt to get his hand off.

"What Miroku was about to say is that…" There was only one successful way to get out of this with both Kagome and Sango believing him and to get Miroku off of his back. "We were just arguing about if Inuyasha…I mean I really like the idea of getting another waitress to work at the club."

Inuyasha dropped his hand from the startled Miroku and looked him strait in the eye as if saying _You tell Kagome the real truth and we'll kiss the waitress idea goodbye._

"Isn't that right Miroku?" asked Inuyasha cautiously.

"Yup. Absolutely right my dear man." Replied Miroku as Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"I can't believe you finally caved into that idea Inuyasha, and here I thought you had more balls then that." Sango said disappointed.

"Oh trust me Sango dearest," said Miroku, "Our Inuyasha here has plenty of balls. Don't ya sweetums?"

"Do you want a new waitress to paw on or not?" 

"Yes."

"Then shut up and start making flyers to hang in the windows." With that Inuyasha turned around and went upstairs into his office. Within 5 min everyone could hear Led Zeppelin being blasted form the stereo up in his office.

"What's wrong with hiring another waitress?" Asked Kagome curiously.

"Miroku has a bad reputation to sexually traumatize any walking women on the face of this earth. It got to be so bad that my grandma needed to put a restraining order on him."

"For you?" Kagome asked.

"No, for herself!"

"Ok it was totally an accident Sango and you know it. It's not like a really meant to grab your grandmas boobs. It was just that I was falling and I need something to support myself." 

That answer seemed to be acceptable by Miroku's standards, but if anyone else was watching they would have notice Kagome and Sango slowly but swiftly inching away from Miroku.

"Well the best of luck to you on finding another girl to work here. We all have such bad reps that it's a wonder this place is so open." 

With that Sango left to go show Kagome where the beer was kept while Miroku started making 'HELP WANTED' posters.

~*~

A week had come and gone with the club being as busy as even now that Kagome was the new dancer. It was another weekday afternoon and instead of just cleaning the club the four were actually decorating it for the big mix-off that was going to take place in a week.

One was held every year in the most popular club in town and this year Club Inferno was chosen to hold it this year.

Everything seemed to be looking up for the workers at the club. Kagome had a new kick ass dance to perform at the mix-off and Inuyasha had the perfect battle song picked out. (A.N. don't worry the mix-off will be explained more thoroughly in further chapters) Sango had a nicely stocked bar with every drink imaginable to man in it.

Yup things were looking great…

"Why oh WHY do only the ugly girls reply to the ad?" moaned Miroku. "I mean is it so much to ask for a hot, sexy, tight assed…"

"Miroku would you shut the hell up? No one replied because they knew they'd have to work with you." Sango stated.

"Hasn't anyone replied yet Miroku?" asked Kagome thoughtfully.

"Yea actually a couple girls did. But Kagome let me tell you these were no ordinary girls. It looked like they came outa hell. On girl named Urasuea looked like she climbed out of her grave just for the job interview."

"Hey guys, can you all come in here? I need to talk to you for a sec." Came Inuyasha's voice form his office.  

The three ran up the stairs and came bounding into Inuyasha's office. With a look of discontent Inuyasha looked up to them all and started talking. 

"Now we all know that Club Inferno has been picked to host the mix-off in a week and I just want you guys to know…" from downstairs the little bell hanging on top of the door twinkled announcing that someone had just walked in.

"A potential girl for me to grope!!" squealed Miroku as he bounded out of the office and down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Was I just talking or am I imaging things again?" asked Inuyasha a little annoyed. 

"No you were talking but when it comes to Miroku, no offence, but you're at the bottom of his sex appeal and we all know that that part of his brain is what functions first." 

Inuyasha gave the two girls one of those "ohhh" faces and they all waited to hear the satisfying sound of a smack and the door opening again to announce that someone was leaving…but it never came.

In fact none of them could even hear Miroku talking.

All they could hear was the faint humming of Clay Aekin's song _Invisible, _and that was quite disturbing to all of them.

"Oh no." Kagome whispered and she ran out of the office and down the stairs closely followed by Sango and Inuyasha.

But they all didn't get too far because Miroku was still at the entrance of the stairs looking out at whoever had just walked in causing everyone to bump into him.

Miroku was looking out at the newcomer with wide eyes and a fully hanging jaw. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango quickly followed suit and looked out to see who was there. But much to their surprises there wasn't a girl sitting at the table Miroku was gawking at but rather a boy.

A fairly tall boy with brownish hair and brown eyes was sitting at one of the tables in the club looking at the 'HELP WANTED' sign in his hands. He was wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes and a white shirt with Clay Aekin's face on the front.

Miroku looked like he was about to cry from disappointment and Inuyasha had to keep his laughing down to a low chuckle as to not give away the workers hiding spot. Sango just gave an I-don't-know-what-the-hell-to-say look but in reality she knew exactly what to say.

"It takes a very secure man to wear another guy's face on his shirt." Sango stated bluntly.

"Yeah, that or a very gay one." Inuyasha tried to hold down his laughter. "Who the hell is this clown?"

"I think he came here for the waitressing job that Miroku put an ad out for." Sango said motioning to the flyer in his hands.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and pointed and the singer-wanabe in the bar. "Is this your doing?" he asked.

"How was I supposed to know that the poster child for Gay and Proud would show up? It says right on the flyer 'waitress.' I thought that meant girl." Miroku said just as shocked as Inuyasha was.

"He's not _gay_." Sango stated bluntly.

"How can THAT not be gay?" Inuyasha pointed to the boy who was sitting at the table cross-legged and checking out his nails.

"Easy. Kagome dated him. Thus leading to him not being gay."

The boys quit listening after they heard the juicy little part about Kagome dating this Fabio and stared at Kagome with wide eyes. 

"What?" Kagome said innocently.

"You dated that Dennis Rodman impersonator?" Inuyasha was already starting a whole new set of giggles and Kagome hastily tried to explain herself.

"I don't know if you could actually consider it a 'dating' since it was only one date and it was with his whole family and me. He took me to a Clay Aekin's concert. I even got a complementary hat with Clay's face on it that his dad made me, even though it never made it to my house since I decided put it out of it's misery by burning it. Besides…" Kagome said looked over to the boy, "Hojo's not gay. He's just…delicate."

Inuyasha snorted. 

"Come on, I know delicate. Hell my brother prances around in tights for Christ sake and this guy, flobo or what ever, is just about one step away form marrying himself."

Ok Kagome was starting to get a little mad now. She knew that Hojo was well…different but Inuyasha didn't have to be so mean about it.

"Oh like you can figure all this stuff out just by looking at a guy can ya?" Kagome said challengingly.

Right then they all heard singing and turned to see Hojo tapping his top on the ground and singing "Dancing Queen." 

Everyone looked back to Kagome who turned to face the other way and mumbled. "I plead temporary insanity."

They all looked at her doubtfully.

"Ok that's it. I can't take one more minute of _that_ song." Inuyasha said as he barged his way out of the stairwell. 

"Hey you. What part of the waitress sign don't you under…"

"Kagome!!!"

Was everyone blowing of Inuyasha just to piss him off or was it some sort of a trend? First Miroku about the door opening and now this dolt about Kagome.

"Hi Hojo." Said Kagome politely. She may not like the guy but Hojo was always very nice and sweet to her.

"I heard you were working here and I thought it would be great if we could work in the same Disco." Hojo said enthusiastically

"Club man, the word is club, not disco." Grumbled Inuyasha.

"Who is he?" asked Hojo.

"Oh he's Inuyasha. The club's manager and scribbler." Said Sango.

Hojo turned around with a delighted look on his face and ran up to give Sango a great big bear hug.

"San-San! You work her too?" 

"San-San?" Miroku said with a giggle.

"Yes Hojo I work here too and just for the record, let's keep your little pet name for me on the down low."

"So what night do you two work? I should coordinate my schedule to the night that you work so I can work with you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Inuyasha. "Who said you could work here?"

Hojo looked a little taken aback by this.

"Well you guys shouldn't put up a 'HELP WANTED' sigh if you're not hiring." Retorted Hojo.

"We are hiring…waitresses." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…that's why I'm here." 

Inuyasha just looked at Hojo with sheer amazement.

"Ok," Said Miroku standing in between the two. "There is only one way to solve the problem of Hojo wanting to work here."

Inuyasha and Sango groaned simultaneously while Kagome gave them a what's-going-on look.

"We will decide by…ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Kagome laughed out loud while Inuyasha gave into Miroku's stupid way of solving complicated situations. It was weird. It was the stupidest game in the world but some how it always settled problems.

Inuyasha sat across Hojo at the table, shook his and out and put it in a fist getting ready to select his item.

"Ok gentlemen," said Miroku, "best 2 out of 3. Ready…1 2 3 shoot."

"Wait! Im confused. Kagome what's going on?" Hojo was looking strangely at Inuyasha's fist as it made the shape of a scissors. 

"It's a game Hojo. You know…rock beats scissors, paper beats rock and scissors beats…"

"Wait wait Kagome. I don't think I should be playing a game that involves scissors. My mom always said that scissors were dangerous and to never play with them in a game." Said Hojo responsible.

Inuyasha just looked down at his scissor shaped fingers and shook his head in totally disbelievement. 

Miroku ran his fingers through his hair and said "Ok for the sake of Hojo we will decide this easily…Hojo's in and were all karaoking tonight."

"What the hell?" sputtered Inuyasha but they were all out of the door by the time he full processed what had just happened. 

_Man, first Sango started hiring people at her own will and now Miroku is picking random gay guys off of the street to make him look good. _

With a heavy sigh Inuyasha hurried out of the club, locked the door and followed his friends for a fun night of karaoke.

~*~  

Wow. That chapter was totally pointless but it was funny as hell and it sorta introduced the mix-off which is going to be a very important part of the fic later on. Well I'm going away to Cleveland for a long weekend, so I wont be near a comp for a while and I just want to tell all of you that I would love to see a lot of reviews when I get back. And to Ks-starshine yes the answer is Kouga!! Congratulations to you! You can pick your prize and write it to me in a review and I'll try to make it happen. 

Anyways g2g all. Ta ta for now

~Kamiyasha~ 


	5. The perfect song gone wrong

Disclaimer: Don't own him.

I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but my musical is going on right now and im actually writing this the last day of it, which is Saturday. I also had schoolwork and lax tryouts, which I did make the team but my coach is still pissed off at me so here it is.

Sorry im just rambling now but here's your chapter. And sorry for the spelling errors if there are any but I would think you would want the fic as soon as possible. 

OK  fanfiction.net is being an ass and messing up my bolding of lyrics to instead of having them in bold I italicized them and put little squiggle marks like this ~ ~ around them. Also the lyrics font might change but as I said again it's fanfiction.net's problem not mine. 

~Scribbler~

_The perfect song…gone wrong._

Lol. I love my titles.

~*~

I love first impressions. 

I feel you can really get to know a lot about a person by the way the act when they first come into contact with you. 

You know…if they are very touchy feely they probably want to get into your pants or if they are all over powering and up in your face then they are very egotistical and possessive. 

But every once and a while you see a person and think _if only I could meet him, maybe we could hit if off?_ And when you do finally meet him it blows up in your face.

What was an infatuations turned into an obsession gone terribly wrong and the next thing you know is that you got your heart bleeding on the floor.

Ok ok so I'll admit it. I have a horrible outlook on relationships but if you one knew my past with guys then maybe you would understand why im stressing a little about going out karaokeing with Sango, Miroku and of course…Inuyasha.

He seemed very into me when we first bumped…literally…into each other a week or so ago. Now he's sorta blowing hot and cold around me. 

I don't know if he finally got the know the real me and it wasn't what he was expecting but I just wish I could find out his true intentions and feelings for me…

Not that I want him or im desperate or anything…

Maybe only a little…

Man those ears are cute.

~*~

I hate first impressions.

 You have one shot to prove to someone you're not a complete loser. I mean some people just totally over analyze everything you do. 

Say being really touchy and close, they might take that for being perverted and in the special case that you are Miroku they're right, but if not then you just blew your chance because they took your wanting to be near them a different way then you intended. 

And you're gone. Outa there. Three strikes your out. 

Ok ok so as you probably figured I haven't had the best of luck with relationships. I fall hard and FAST. Why do I always fall for the over-possessive manipulative ones? SO now that you have a little in site onto my night you can only guess why im stressing about spending it with Kagome. 

I mean when I first saw her it was like WOW. And it only got better after that. But as the girl (Kagome) gets better the guy (Me) gets worse. 

I freak. 

So lately I've been a little nervous around her. Like I make her laugh but then I dis her or some shit like that. I wonder what she would do if I told her my true feelings?

Not that I like her or im desperate or anything…

Man she's pretty…

And has good moves…

Not to mention the body…(drool)

~*~ 

"Inuyasha, if your not done picking out your song soon im going to have to ask you to leave the premises of the building your holding up the line" 

"Sango were sitting in a booth. There is no line." Retorted Inuyasha

Sango was getting deathly impatient with Inuyasha and his song or lack better yet lack of song. The four had been there over 30min and he still didn't have a song. 

Sango drummed her nails on the table as Kagome took a sip of her drink. 

"At least we went back to our apartments and changed clothes before we came her because I couldn't stand sitting in my work clothes any longer then it's taking him to pick out a song." Sango whispered to Kagome who giggled in reply.

 Yes Kagome was thankful for that too. Now instead of her work shirt and jeans she had on a black mini skirt with a slate blue-gray tank that matched her eyes perfectly, and since it wasn't really warm outside at night she took along her black ankle length sweater coat.

Sango was in her fav jeans with a black tube-top with red flames starting at the bottom and working their way up to her chest. Her hair was down and reached her mid waist.

Kagome noted that her hair looked very seductive down, she also took note in the fact that Miroku kept glancing at her every .5 seconds. The longest he dared to look at her without turning away was 6 seconds and that was pretty bold when dealing with Sango. The only reason why she didn't notice it because she was yelling at Inuyasha.

"Found one!" exclaimed Inuyasha enthusiastically.

"Took you long enough." Sighed Sango. "Are we all ready? Kagome you got your song?"

"Yup."

"Is it the one I told you to pick?"

"Yup." 

"Yeahhh! It's going to be great. And you sing it so well to." Said Sango

"Yea sure, you got your song Miroku?" Asked Kagome

"Oh just you two lovely ladies wait. It's going to be one hell of a number and not only am I singing it but Inuyasha here," Miroku put an arm around his buddy Inuyasha and playfully punched him on the arm, " Offered to do back up vocals and dancing but also a little bit of acting too!"

"I can't was to see it." Said Kagome with a giggle as she looked over at Inuyasha who was turning a little pink from embarrassment.

"So are we all ready to go?" Said Inuyasha

"You programmed our songs in?" Asked Miroku 

"Yup."

"Then let's go."

"Wait." Kagome looked around the table and noticed something was missing.

"Where's…"

"Inuyasha you silly silly goose." Hojo was walking towards them while shaking his index finger side to side. 

Miroku jabbed Inuyasha in the ribs and whispered, "I thought you said you were going to get rid of him."

"I thought I did too!"

"That door that you told me was the door to the bathroom was actually the door to the side alley at the back of the building, and not only that but it automatically locks form the outside so I had to find my way out of the wire fence that surrounds the alley and back to the front of the building to find you guys." Hojo tilted his head to one side as he smiled.

"That's fan fuckin-tastic Hojo. Good job." Said Inuyasha in a defeated voice but then he remembered something. "But it's so bad that you came in now because we already programmed in our songs and we don't have enough money to restart it all over again." With this Inuyasha gave his best sympathy look, "Sorry buddy, maybe next time."

"Oh don't worry Inu buddy." Said Hojo beamingly, " I know the manager because I come here so much and he'll add on my song for free! Isn't that super?"

"Super." Replied the two boys monotone.

~*~ 

"Welcome all of you to Karaoke Mania!!! I will be your host Yuu. We have some lovely guest tonight and let me just remind you that is it Prize Night so the machine is judging you on speed, pitch, accuracy on hitting the word on the right beat and vocal ability. And don't forget about our grand prize if you score a 100…a Karaoke Machine for your new apartment that we have purchased on the east side of campus. A 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, fully loaded kitchen, living room, family room and plasma TV. equipped apartment for you!"

At this the crowd went wild.

"I didn't know that this place could afford to give away apartments as gifts." Whispered Kagome into Sango's ear.

"They are a gold mine ever since they held that famous Karaoke match between Jui Kano and Tai Himo (the equivalent of Britney and Christina.) Everyone was here to see it and all the News stations paid big bucks to record and broadcast it from here.

Kagome nodded at this remember the big event.

"Man yasha you could really use that new apartment couldn't you. I mean the one you're living in is a dump and Kikyo still has all your stuff." Miroku kepted his voice down so the girls couldn't hear him. 

Sango knew about his position but not Kagome and Miroku had a gut feeling that Inuyasha would like if Kagome found out. 

"Yea that would be nice and I actually think I have a chance at winning. Just promise me if you win it by some miracle you'll give it to me." 

"Done"

The two boys shook hands on the agreement.

"Is everyone really to sing?" Said Yuu in a big voice. 

The crowd cheered in response.

"Then if so let the show begin."

~*~

A couple of songs were sung and Inuyasha was feeling pretty good about his chances of winning that new apartment when Yuu came back on the stage.

"Ok now lady's and Gents. This next singer is a personal friend of mine and he has this WILD show set up for you so can we all give it up for HO-JO." Yuu said the last part in a sing-song sotra way that made the crowd clap even harder.

"That my cue guys." Said Hojo to the table. "Wish me lucky!" and as he made his way up to the stage he blew kisses at the girls in the crowd.

Kagome was the only one to reply by saying "Luck Hojo."

Hojo got on stage and patted the mic with his hand to see if it was on. It made this ear splitting noise that made everyone cover their ears and cringe. 

"Hehe sorry guys." Giggled Hojo. "I hope that's not a bad sing of things to come." _Giggle,_ " Man I crack myself up but anyways this song goes out to someone who is very dear and close to me. Clay, where ever you are, I love you." With that Hojo closed his eyes and bowed his head as if in prayer.

"Haaaaa! I told you! I told you that little fudge packer was gay." Inuyasha said while everyone was trying to shush him down. But just as he was about to say more the music began to play and Hojo began to sing.

_~Why do ya build me up (build me up)_

_Buttercup baby just to let me down (let me down)_

_Mess me around _

_and then worst of all (worst of all)_

_you never call baby when you say you will_

_(say you will)_

_but I love you still…~_****

Everyone at Inuyasha's Table was just looking wide-eyed in shock at the stage when Miroku finally snapped out of it and said, "Guy's are we really that surprised? I mean its Hojo were dealing with."

With that everyone gave an understanding nod and tried not to laugh throw the performance.

_~I need you (I need you) _

_more then anyone darling_

_you know that I have from the start_

_so build me up (build me up)_

_buttercup don't brake my heart…~_****

Hojo bent at the knees and wiggled his shoulders and pouted his lips as he sang the last line.

_~"I'll be over at ten" you told me time and again_

_but you're late_

_and I wait around and then (ba da ba)_

_I head for the door_

_I can't take anymore_

_It's not you_

_You let me down again (hey hey hey)~_

Inuyasha laughed at the thought of girls actually doing that to Hojo but then was quickly hushed by Kagome's Death glare from around the table.

_~Baby baby try to find (hey hey hey)_

_A little time and I'll make you mine_

_I'll be home _

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_Ooh, Ooh_

Ooh, Ooh~****

With the last two 'ooh' two girls jumped up on the stage and started to do back up vocals for Hojo as he continued to sing.

"What the hell? How the hell can he get girls by singing that crappy song and I don't when I sing my kick ass song?" Miroku said in bewilderment.

"Does your 'Kick ass' song have to do with hoe's and sex?" Asked Sango as she air quoted kick ass.

"Possible." Replied Miroku

"Then there ya go. Problem found but defiantly not solved."

The whole table chuckled at this minus one very mad little bouncer.

_~Why do ya build me up (build me up)_

_Buttercup baby just to let me down (let me down)_

_And mess me around_

_I need you (I need you)_

_More then anyone darling_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up)_

_Buttercup don't break my heart~._

With the last line on the song finished Hojo bowed and took in the few applause that he got. More people were laughing then clapping but that didn't seem to faze him at all. 

One of the girls on stage whispered something into his ear, which he enthusiastically nodded his head to.

He hopped off the stage and started to make is way toward Kagome's table where Inuyasha was still cracking up over the whole 'Hojo's gay and he love's Clay' rhyme he made up.

"Hey guys is it ok if I bail on you for the rest of the night? Yuka over there…" he pointed to the blond standing by the stage why waved at the table "…says that she's Clay's first grandchild's cousins uncles daughter. It's that wild!"

"Um Hojo." Miroku started looking over at the blond again and recognizing her as one of the more slutty dancers from the club that uses guys for a good time "I hate to break it to you but Ow! What the hel..." 

Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha's elbow being plowed into his stomach.

"What Miroku meant to say is that he hates to se you leave so soon but if you got to go you got to go so see ya fudge packer." Inuyasha husky whispered that last part to Miroku who snorted in response.

"What did you say?" Asked Hojo innocently.

"I said good dancer. You're a really good dancer Hojo. Keep up the good work." Inuyasha tried to keep on a sincere face but he knew Hojo had to leave soon because he couldn't hold it for much longer.

As he was making his way back over to the blond the group of four all started to talk at once.

"Inuyasha that's Yuka! Do you know what that girl will do to an innocent boy like Hojo?" Asked Sango angrily.

"Something that kid defiantly needs to experience." Said Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait Clay Akein doesn't have any grand kids. That girls a fake!" Said Kagome a little late.

"Well at least that guys outa our hair for the rest of the night and double thanks for you Inuyasha. He wasn't that bad of a singer. He could have challenged you for the apartment. But as the rules clearly state you must be here to claim the prize yourself or the second place winner gets it." Said Miroku.

"You're going after that apartment too?" Kagome asked.

"Yup I am…wait are you going after it?"

"Of course"

"But why? You already have an apartment right?"

"A shared apartment with Sango, yes, but I would love one of my own."

_Oh great. Now I have to battle against Kagome to get the new place. This is going to be tough._ Thought Inuyasha 

"Well, may the best one win." Said Kagome as she held out her hand for Inuyasha to shake it.

"Yea yea, may the best man win." At this Inuyasha gave Kagome a little smirk while she just shook her head in disgust.

"Men."

Sango and Miroku both noticed the little flirtations that have been going on between the two all night and were surprisingly but thinking the same thing. 

Miroku looked in Sango's direction and caught her eye. He mouthed the word APARTMENT and Sango nodded in reply but they couldn't communicate anymore because the announcer was back on stage ready for the next song. 

"Ok are you for the next singer?" Yuu asked

The crowd cheered.

"She is in here often enough for me to have caught her name so can you please come on up Sango?" he bellowed.

Sango looked up in shock that her name was being called and quickly stood up to make her way to the stage.

"Knock 'em dead Sango." Kagome said excitedly.

Sango stood on the stage gripping the mic with a small smile on her face while the first couple notes were played by the piano then came the lyrics…

_~I came I saw I kicked some ass_

_The pain I caused it made me laugh_

_'cause the way I do my thing is strange_

_I just inject myself into your veins, yeah_

_Cant run cant hide _

_There's no way out_

_The sun will rise and it's about _

_Time for the wreckoning _

_Time time for this girl to sing…~___

At this Sango was swaying her hips to the beat and walking around the stage.

Kagome knew this song was the one she played every time one of her relationships went wrong and she could tell that that fueled Sango's singing even more**  
  
**

_~Damn if you thought that you would change _

_And my life would stay the same_

_When you don't even care bout me_

_You know, you don't give a damn_

_Well things will come and things will go_

_And one thing I know for sure is that_

_You don't give a shit about me_

_And so im walking out the door…~_**  
  
**

Sango made a thumb's up sing and tossed it over her should toward a random door next to the stage.  
**  
 ~**_Cant move cant breath it's getting _

_The beast has come to steal your heart_

_So you better pratice your scream_

_'cause you may not live your dreams_

_Things will come and things will go_

_And one thing I know for sure is that_

_You don't give a shit about me_

_And so im walking out the door._

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_Oh, it's time_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_Oh, it's time**  
  
**_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

Ya don't give a damn…~****

As she sang this her head was down and eyes were up looking over the audience semi daring them to question her.**  
  
**

_~And im running from my problems_

_I got my funny face painted on_

_And then I think of what you said to me_

_And then I think of what you did to me_

_I'll think of you and probably laugh_

_And then ill think of you and probably laugh_

_And then ill think of you and probably laugh_

You're the one im running from…~****

**  
 **Sango slithered down the floor and was lying down as she seductively sang the next part.**  
  
~**_Damn if you thought that you would change _

_And my life would stay the same_

_When you don't even care bout me_

_You know, you don't give a damn_

_Well things will come and things will go_

_And one thing I know for sure is that_

_You don't give a shit about me_

_And so im walking out the door…~_**  
  
**

As the chorus was coming up again Sango motioned for the people in the audience to sing with her. At the Kagome sprang out of her seat and started belting out the last couple of verses.

_~The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_Oh, it's time_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_Oh, it's time  
  
_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_Ya don't give a damn…_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_The wreckoning_

_I'm walking out the door.~_****

At the end everyone went wild for Sango and her performance. Kagome was clapping like a mad woman. Inuyasha was rolling his eyes as he lazily clapped muttering to him self that he could do mush better but the big shocker was Miroku.

He actually got on the table and started yelling " THAT'S RIGHT SANGO. YOU TAKE SHIT FORM KNOW ONE. I SHOULD KNOW."

Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed at this while Sango stalked over to their table and pulled Miroku off of it…but kagome had to say that Sango's smile was pretty damn big.

"Well that was one nice performance. Almost top notch, Sango. But now it's time to introduce our next singer…or should I say singers. Would a …" Yuu squinted down at the card to make sure he was reading the names right "…a 'Lady's man Miroku' and a 'Bad ass Inuyasha' please make your way to the stage."

At this both Inuyasha and Miroku got out of their seats and proceeded to make as much noise as possible while getting to the stage.

"Why do we put up with them again?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Because one's our boss and the other one protects us…occasionally." Stated Sango simply.

"Ah…I see."

Miroku planted himself right in front of the mic with both hands on it and his head bowed down. Inuyasha was behind him in some strange gangster looking pose. Then the music started and all hell broke lose.
    
    _~So hot in…_
    
    _So hot in herre…_
    
    _So hot in…_
    
    _Ah…~.****_
    
    The men in the place were all yelling and screaming at the choice of song and the girls were groaning in disgust but everyone was laughing at Miroku's impression of Nelly and Inuyasha's impression of a chick with a huge ass.
    
    _~I was like good gracious ass bodacious _
    
    _Flirtatcious tryin to show faces_
    
    _I'm looking for the right time to shoot my steam (ya know)_
    
    _Looking for the right time to flash them G's_
    
    _Then um I'm leavein please belivin_
    
    _Me and the rest of my heathens_
    
    _Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_
    
    _Penthouse, roof top, birds im feedin_
    
    _No deceiving, nothing up my sleeve, no teasin_
    
    _I need you to get up up on the dance floor_
    
    _Give that man what he's asking for_
    
    _'cause I feel like bustin lose and I fell like touchin you_
    
    _and cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use_
    
    _I say…_
    
    _It's getting hot in herre _
    
    _so take off all your clothes_
    
    _I am getting so hot_
    
    _I wanna take my clothes off_
    
    _It's getting hot in herre _
    
    _so take off all your clothes_
    
    _I am getting so hot_
    
    _I wanna take my clothes off_
    
    _Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles_
    
    _What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models_
    
    _I see you drivin, sports cars, aint hittin the throttle_
    
    _And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_
    
    _Get off the freeway, exit 106 and park it_
    
    _Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it_
    
    _Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walk it_
    
    _I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it_
    
    _Warm, sweatin it's hot up in this joint_
    
    _VOKAL tank top on at this point_
    
    _Your with a winner so baby you can't lose_
    
    _I got secrets cant leave Cancun_
    
    _So take it off like your home alone_
    
    _You know dancing front of the mirror while your on the phone_
    
    _Checking your reflection and telling your best friend_
    
    _Like "girl I think my butt's getting big"_ ~****
    
    Inuyasha twirled around Miroku and looked at his ass as Miroku sang the last 4 lines and mouthed "girl I think my butt gettin' big."
    
    _~I say…_
    
    _It's getting hot in herre _
    
    _so take off all your clothes_
    
    _I am getting so hot_
    
    _I wanna take my clothes off_
    
    _It's getting hot in herre _
    
    _so take off all your clothes_
    
    _I am getting so hot_
    
    _I wanna take my clothes off_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _mix a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _with a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _give a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _with a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _with a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _and a sprinkle a that ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _I like it when ya ah, ah_
    
    _Girl, baby make it ah, ah_
    
    _Stop placing, time wasting_
    
    _I got a friend with a poll in the basement~_****
    
    Inuyasha turned around to look at Miroku as he sang that and replied
    
    ** ~**_What?~_
    
    Miroku then sang with a shrug
    
    _~Im just kiddin like jason~_
    
    Inuyasha face softened as he mouthed
    
    **_~_**_Oh~****_
    
    Miroku jumped on Inuyasha's back and yelled
    
    _~Unless you gona do it_
    
    _Extra extra eh, spred the news_
    
    _Nelly took a trip form the lunner to Neptune_
    
    _Came back with something thicker than fittin a sasoons_
    
    _Say she like to think about cutting the rest rooms_
    
    _It's getting hot in herre _
    
    _so take off all your clothes_
    
    _I am getting so hot_
    
    _I wanna take my clothes off_
    
    _It's getting hot in herre _
    
    _so take off all your clothes_
    
    _I am getting so hot_
    
    _I wanna take my clothes off_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _mix a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _with a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _give a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _with a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _with a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _and a sprinkle a that ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _I like it when ya ah, ah_
    
    _Girl, baby make it ah, ah**~**_****

At the end of the song everyone was laughing so hard and clapping and yelling that Yuu had to wait a while for the crowd to settle down before he could announce the next singer.

"Ok ok settle down people. But I must say that was one very…interesting performance but the two young gentlemen. I just hope that that one was acting gay because if not I have a perfect match for him."

From the back of the room you could hear someone yelling "I'm not gay you…"

"Ok well on to the next song so I am going to have to ask the lovely man form the previous song to come back up here and show us what you got." With that Yuu got off the stage and Inuyasha was making his way back on.

If you listened really closely you could hear a soft muttering that sounded a great deal like "Gay my ass you mother fucker." (whoo Inuyasha has a potty mouth on him doesn't he!)

As Inuyasha got on stage another round of applause started up for him for the last song but he quieted the crowd with one hand raised in the air. 

"I would just like to say that this song if for someone…" Inuyasha tried to search his mind for a word that would fit his and Kagome's relationship, "…very special to me."

He looked out in the crowd, saw Kagome looking at him and winked. 

He thoroughly enjoyed the bring blush that came rushing to her face but when he heard the trumpet play it's first note he knew that he would be singing his feelings to her soon.

~I want a girl   
With a mind like a diamond  
I want a girl   
Who knows what's best 

_I want a girl   
With shoes that cut  
And eyes that burn   
Like cigarettes _

_I want a girl   
With the right allocations  
Who's fast and thorough  
And sharp as a tack _

_She's playing with her jewelry  
She's putting up her hair  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack _

_I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnng jacket......~_ ****

Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down at the mention of Short skirt and long jacket. He couldn't think of a song till he looked at what she was wearing and then it hit him.

The perfect song.****

_~I want a girl   
Who gets up early  
I want a girl   
Who stays up late _

_I want a girl   
With uninterupted prosperity  
Who uses a machete  
To cut through red tape _

_With fingernails  
That shine like justice  
And a voice that is dark  
Like tinted glass _

_She is fast and thorough   
And sharp as a tack  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack _

_I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnng.... lonnng jacket _

_(Instrumental break) _

_I want a girl  
With a smooth liquidation  
I want a girl   
With good dividends _

_And at the city bank   
We will meet accidentally  
We'll start to talk   
When she borrows my pen _

_She wants a car   
With a cupholder arm rest  
She wants a car   
That will get her there _

_She's changing her name   
From Kitty to Karen~_****

At that last line Miroku yell at the top of his lungs "From Kikyo to Kagome!" which made Kagome turn her head from embarrassment but made Inuyasha and Sango laugh.

_~She's trading her MG   
For a white Chrysler LeBaron _

I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnggggggggg jacket.~****

The crowd went wild first and foremost because it was a semi declaration of someone's feeling but secondly because Inuyasha was just so hot. 

All the girls were screaming their little high pitched squeals and Yuu motioned for Kagome to come up on stage next for her song. 

She was nervous about confronting Inuyasha going up to the stage while he was making his way back but when they actually were face to face all he was to her was one sentence.  

"Beat that."

~*~

Ok I didn't think this was going to be 2 chapters and the next one will probably be semi short but time is running out for me so her ya go and review and tell me what ya think!!!

Ja 

Kamiyasha.****


	6. Apartment Apprehension

Dis: im sorry this chappy is going to be short. Why the fuck am I writing this in the disclaimer section?

Ok I wrote soo much of this on a floppy and now it wont reopen back onto my comp and all I want to do is get this chapter up and out for you guys so im going to be writing most of this by memory form what I wrote before.

P.S. my computer is a lazy piece of shit.

~Scribbler~

Apartment Apprehension 

~*~

_Beat that._

BEAT THAT! 

That was all Kagome heard as she made her way onto the stage to perform her first and only song of the night. But instead of focusing on her performance she was a little preoccupied with something else.

_What a complete asshole! _She thought. _He sang that song knowing it would get me all…all_, Kagome didn't was to say excited because that would be giving Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt. 

All pumped up and then as I was passing him he totally threw it away by being is usually cocky, arrogant self. Damn Kagome I can't believe you fell for that innocent, puppy dog, I-really-like-you crap.

The only thing that Kagome was sure of right now was that it was her time to shine and paybacks a bitch.

Instead of going directly to the mic that was centered on the stage she we over to Yuu, the announcer, instead and asked in that sickly sweet voice that only Kagome posses "Could I please change my song?"

Yuu, looking a little bewildered at first, shrugged his shoulders and took the cd that Kagome was holding out to him and preceded to exchange it for the one that was already in the player.

After he was done he made his way back to the mic in the center of the floor.

"Ladies and gents. I would like to announce a minor adjustment in tonight's program."

Right away you could hear some groans of disappointment for people were assuming that Kagome was not going to be singing and since she was now quite popular because of that dancing club that would be a disappointment indeed.

"Nono." Said Yuu pre-reading the minds of the audience, "Kagome will still be singing tonight, but instead of singing "I will survive." By Cake she has made a last minute decision to change her song. So without further adu, here's KAGOME!!"

The crowd cheered and whopped as Kagome made her was to the mic, swinging her hips sensually as she walking, already working the crowd.

She slowly slipped the mic out of it's hold her and said "Yes as you all have heard I changed my first song, which I was going to dedicate to my ex-boyfriend, in exchange for a new song with im going to dedicate to someone right in this room."

People were already looking back at the table Inuyasha was sitting at, remembering his last song he sang for Kagome, and smiled.

"Yes, all of you are right." Said Kagome seeing them look for Inuyasha.

"This song will be dedicated to MY dear friend…Inuyasha."

She looked up at Inuyasha to see him smirking back at her and gave a mock wave. In response Inuyasha kissed his hand and blew it at her, which she pretended to catch and put in her pocket.

_He has no idea that im going to rip him to shreds_, thought Kagome and backed of into a pose as the music started to begin to play.

Here we go.

_~So-what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
Should I keep quiet just because im a women  
Call me a bitch cause I speak whats on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled~_

Right away the ladies in the crowd were standing up and cheering her on while the men whistled as loud as they could…hey who didn't love an aggressive chick?_  
  
~When a female fires back suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what every little boy would do  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
That for sure is not a man for me, slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say~_

Kagome was now making her way down the stage steps and into the audience. Bumping and grinding with whoever happened to be near her and sharing the mic with a couple of ladies to sing the chorus._  
  
 ~This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that dont respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen and not heard  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
Lettin 'em know were gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down...  
Never can, never will...~_

Kagome had now made her was to the very back of the room where her table was.

Sango and Miroku were looking between her and Inuyasha, obviously feeling the tension between the two, and slowly backed away.

Kagome put one hand on the table and slowly leaned in so she was closer to Inuyasha's face as she sang the next part._  
  
~So-what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'  
Call me whatever 'cause you words don't mean a thing  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same yet you call her a whore  
I don't understand why it's OK,  
The guy can get a way with it the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sang~_

Inuyasha was speechless. Here was Kagome, his employ, getting in his face about how he's suppressing her and all that shit and he was LIKING it.

Not that fact the she was trying to make a point or whatever even thought he clearly got her meaning.

She was mad about his 'beat that' comment. It all was falling into his perfect plan. Get Kagome mad, she blows up and try's to have some sort of a face off, and while being in that face off gets really, really close to Inuyasha.

A perfect plan to get Kagome near him without her even knowing it. There was just one thing at the back of his mind.

She's pretty good, almost good enough to beat me out of the apartment. Now I can't let that happen to me now can I? 

He looked at Kagome dead in the eye, smiled one of his 'bring it' smiles, and laughed as he saw Kagome get angry  
  
 ~This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen and not heard  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
Lettin 'em know were gonna stand our ground  
So lift your ahnds high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down~

Kagome knew what Inuyasha was doing, and if he was going to play like that she knew exactly what to do.  
  
~Nobody can hold us down...  
Never can, never will...~

As she sang the next part, Kagome walked around the table and ever so slowly slid down into Inuyasha's lap, making sure to squirm a little on her way down. 

After she got settled onto his lap she slowly but steadily applied pressure on her hips, forcing them into his.  
  
~You're just a little boy  
Think you so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
You're just a little boy  
All you do is annoy  
You must talk big to make up for smaller things~ 

After she was done singing Kagome thoroughly enjoyed the scowl that was on Inuyasha's face. She knew she hit him hard with that last line but hey, boys must learn to know when they have been beaten.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha's lap and turned to bow in front of the people who were wildly applauding her. 

"Thank you. Thank you all so much." She said as she did her best mock Miss America wave.

"Oh sit down before your head explodes." Someone growled behind her and Kagome turned around to smile rightly at Inuyasha.

"Is someone mad because his pride was smacked down?" she said in her best baby voice

"Ehehehe. Is someone gona be mad because her job will be taken away faster then you can say…"

"Lighten up Inuyasha." Said Sango who sat back down next to Kagome and gave her a pat on the back.

"Yeah." Said Miroku. "At least now we know Kagome can sing. So when her dancing stops being popular we can make her sing too." 

The two boys laughed as the girls threw them dirty looks.

"Maybe," Kagome ventured, "your mad because you think Im going to win that apartment you wanted."

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked right at her. 

"You seem pretty confident that you did win it Kagome. So confident that I bet you'd place some money on it. Am I right?"

Kagome thought about her performance and then thought back to Inuyasha's. He did have the heart in his song, but what's better then pure revenge?

"Yea, I am willing to bet some money on it. How bout 500$?"

Inuyasha thought of the amount but then got a better idea.

"Yea yea 500 is good but I wouldn't want to make you poor, now would I." Kagome gave him a death stare as he continued to talk. "How about we give up a week?"

Everyone at the table looked puzzled so Inuyasha continued to explain more thoroughly.

"Give up a week of your life to the other person. In a simpler way of saying it be their slave for a week. Whatever they ask of you, you do. No matter what."

Miroku seemed to love this idea but Sango was just a little nervous about it. 

"Kagome, I dunno. Look at who Inuyasha hangs out with." She jabbed a thumb towards Miroku, "Thing could get ugly."

"Calm down Sango. Im not going to use her for a sex toy or anything." Said Inuyasha. "For god sake she's not even that good looking."

"Deal." Said Kagome holding her hand out for Inuyasha to shake.

The other three at the table looked a little surprised that she agreed to it but Inuyasha took her hand in his quickly and gave it a shake.

"Your going to eat the dirt I walk on when I win." Said Kagome sweetly

"Your gona polish my shoes with your tongue when I win." Said Inuyasha seriously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Yuu's voice boomed out of the speakers as he continued to speak. "I just want to remind you that all the contestants tonight were singing not only for your enjoyment, but also for the grand prize of a new apartment. The judges are almost done calculating their scores so when the envelope comes u to me I will be more then happy to tell you who won."

At that note a young girl walked on the stage and delivered an envelope to Yuu and with a quick wave to the audience, made her way off of the stage.

Yuu opened the envelope and smile as he looked at the name written on it.

"Well I have to say that it's no surprise that the winner is…"

~*~

The sound of glass shattering was the only sound that filled Kikyo's disheveled apartment.

Another broken Jack Daniels's bottle added to the rubble.

It had been a couple of weeks since that good for nothing Inuyasha left her and she hadn't heard from him sense, which was not how it was suppose to work.

He storms off, realizes he made a mistake, buys her an expensive gift, and comes crawling back.

That's how it's supposed to work but obviously he had found something to distract him from her.

Kikyo didn't know what that thing was but she was going to find out and destroy it.

He's mine. He had always been mine and will always be mine and no one can take him away form me…no one.

Kikyo rolled off of her bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up a bit.

She would find him and would bring him back to her, but first she would get her kicks at Naraku's.

Enjoy the time you have without me Inuyasha, she thought wickedly, because it's going to end very soon.

With that Kikyo picked up her coat, made her way to the door, stepping on broken glass in the process, and slammed it shut on her way out. 

~*~

Whoooh. Im done with this chapter. I hope you like it and yes I left some cliffy's in here but don't worry. I will try to post one more chapter before I go on spring break. Review all of you and have a good one.

Kamiyasha


	7. Phones and Flats

Disclaimer: back from England and I couldn't find an Inuyasha to buy…but there are plushies at media play that I might buy. 

OK so im back form England and I have the next big chapter already planed out and if this one wont rock your socks I don't know what will. Ill try and make this one good to make up for bad chapters in the past. Here we go.

~Scribbler~

Phones and Flats

A.N. like apartment flats.

~*~

"Inuyasha, are you gonna be mad at me all night?" 

The full blown smile was permanently planted on Kagome's face and she was still giggling about how Inuyasha was going to be her slave for the next week.

Sango and her were skipping ahead of the boys while Miroku was dragging his feet behind with Inuyasha, trying to tell him that she really wouldn't be to hard on him and that they would find a new apartment for him sooner or later.

Just when Inuyasha thought that his life couldn't get any worse he heard Kagome's nagging voice utter the first of many commands to come in the next week.

"Oh look Sango, a really big puddle. I would walk though it but I just bought these new shoes and I don't want the to get wet. If I only had a nice gentleman to come over her and offer to help me across."

Sango was laughing as Kagome's mock acting skills and even Miroku couldn't help but chuckle…that is until Inuyasha jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a death glare.

"Oh slave boy!" Kagome looked over her shoulder, smirked and said in a perfectly pleasant voice, "come."

Inuyasha reluctantly walked towards his new 'master' and stood defiantly in front of her waiting for the chain of commands to start.

Kagome fingered the material of Inuyasha's jacket and said, "Is this suede? Man, it must have coast you a fortune. But I know you'll put it over that puddle so my new shoes don't get ruined…right?"

"Are you crazy!! This IS suede. Do you have any comprehension of what water does to suede you crazy, psycho bit…"

"Hush Inu. I command you to put your jacket down…now." Kagome couldn't get enough of this power rush. She knew she was being a total bitch to Inuyasha but hey, he deserved it. He toyed with her feelings.

The string of curse words were on the tip of Inuyasha's tongue but he decided to save them for later. If she wanted to play the game of alpha male he was glad to play right along because he knew her one weakness that would turn things all around.

With that in mind he took of his jacket and herd Sango and Miroku gasp as he tossed it into the puddle like it was a cheap piece of cotton, not the 300$ suede coat that he loved.

Kagome too was a little stunned at the fact that he was acting so submissively but she wouldn't let this small act taint her vengeful plot.

She looked down at the now drenched jacket and pouted at how there was still at least 5in of water visible that she would still have to walk though. She looked back up at Inuyasha who was looking strait at her and said, "Oh no Inuyasha, there's still some water left. What will I do?" 

She held her arms out in a questioning stance and shrugged her shoulders. Then she got a look of mock enlightenment and raised her eyebrows in excitement.

"I know! Why don't you lay down in the puddle so I can walk on you to the dry street? It's a perfect plan, don't you think?"

"Kagome don't push it just yet." Sango warned, "You've been in control for 20 min and already to poor guys jacket is ruined."

Kagome was starting to reconsider her last command when Inuyasha started to bend down. 

Kagome opened her mouth to say that she was just kidding but instead of laying down in the puddle Inuyasha hooked an arm under her knees and put the other arm behind her back, hosting her up into his arms bridal-style.

He then proceeded to walk strait through the puddle, over his jacket, and placed Kagome genially on the other side. After he was done he went back to the puddle, fished his jacket out, wrung it dry and tossed it on over his shoulders.

"Was that satisfactory for you, oh master of mine?" Inuyasha loved the silence that followed. He also loved how Kagome's gasped a little when he picked her up and how her heart quickened the slightest bit.

"Damn Kagome, a girl like you could get use to this kinda treatment 24/7 hun?" asked Sango.

Kagome just dumbly nodded.

"Get use to it so much that you would probably like to have Inuyasha around almost all the time? You know like when it's in the middle of the night and you want a snack, wouldn't it be nice just to have a little bell you ring and Inuyasha would come scampering in and make anything you want."

Kagome was starting to like the idea of this more and more. What she didn't know is while her and Inuyasha were arguing over the puddle Sango and Miroku formed a plan to get Kagome to let Inuyasha move into the new apartment with her.

"Yeah, Sango does have a point." Said Miroku, "And with the extra room you have in your new apartment it would make the perfect servant room. Don't you think so Sango?"

"Absolutely Miroku."

"Whoa, whoa. What are you two doing? You want me to live with her?" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome who in his eyes had suddenly turned into the wicked bitch of the west.

"Yeah man. Come on, just think about it for a sec. The whole slave thing is only gonna last for a week. Then you get to live with Kagome. And don't even try to tell me that the song you sang for her back in the club was fake. I know that you're totally into her." Miroku tried to sound convincing without saying that he was getting kinda tired of Inuyasha leaving his dirty cloths in the bathroom and banana peals on the coffee table.

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment but before he could fully come up with a decent answer for himself, someone already made one for him.

"Brilliant. That's bloody brilliant. I'll have you first help me move my stuff form Sango's house and set it up in the new apartment and you can move into the spare bedroom. Plus I could use some help with the rent. It's pretty steep."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha waiting for his reply, even though it really didn't matter but hey, she wasn't totally heartless.

He gave her a look over and put his hand to his chin as if to symbolize him debating a great dilemma in this life.

"Fine. I need a new place anyways and there's no way that you can be any messier then I am so I will always know the rest of the apartment will be clean."

He held out his hand for her to shake, sealing the deal forever.

Kagome took his hand in her and gave a firm shake. She was already mulling over how many commands she could dish out at him by the end of the night. Not wanting to waste anytime she started immediately.

"Ok, well now that that's settled, Sango can I have the keys to your apartment?" Kagome turned to her friend, waiting for a reply.

"My keys? What for?" Sango said confused.

"Well I need my stuff and I need it pronto. There is no way im going to be getting him up at the crack of dawn so I'll do it tonight while he's still hyper. Isn't that right yasha?" Kagome ruffled Inuyasha's hair as she said the last part.

"Yea yea. Just you wait till this week is over. Im not one to forgive and forget. And now that were living together I can't wait to hear you scream when you find out what kinda of disgusting things I can put into your bed at night."

Kagome stared him down and in a defiant voice challenged, "I dare you to."

Inuyasha rose to the occasion and as he bent his head next to her ear he whispered in his best husky whisper, "seven days."

Kagome jumped and pushed him away laughing. "Very original you dork. Now come on lets go. I have a lot of stuff to lug over to my new place and in the morning we'll get your stuff."

Kagome turned to Sango who in response dug around in her purse for the spare keys to her apartment and tossed the to Kagome. She and Inuyasha waved goodbye to Miroku and Sango and made there way to Sango's place, laughing and pushing each other playfully.

"We just did them a huge favor, didn't we?" Miroku asked as he came to stand by Sango.

"We sure did. And it helped both of us out at the same time. Inuyasha out of your apartment and Kagome out of mine…not that they were getting annoying or anything."

"No one likes a liar and there's no one around to lie for. I work with Kagome too and I know how much of a slob she is." Miroku said as Sango giggled in response.

Silence enveloped the two as they started to walk away from the club. It wasn't the uncomfortable kind, but exactly the opposite. These two enjoyed each other's company. They felt like it was a comfort zone.

"Um…so what ya doing the rest of tonight?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Well I wasn't really planning on doing to much. You know I have class tomorrow and well I need my…oh damn. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be moving her stuff all night. Well there goes my beauty sleep for the night."

Sango gave the ground a scuff as she realized that she was going to pull another all nighter due to her current best friend. _That's you Kagome_ she though sweetly.

"Well you know…if your not doing anything and your place in going to be occupied. Maybe be…ya know…we could…ohf."

Just as Miroku was going to finish his sentence some one pushed past him and walked put next to Sango. He was a tall, good looking guy. With long black hair and a soft face. He gave Sango a once over which didn't go to well with her.

"Hey." He said

"Hey to yourself."

Sango was differently not to enthralled by this exciting conversation and Miroku looked like he was about to have a bitch off with this guy for stairing at Sango's body so bluntly.

"I really liked the song you sang. It really touched me. You know what im saying?" The mystery man said.

Sango snorted as Miroku tried not to laugh strait out at this bloke. 

"Yea sure sparky, just like when you'll be feeling my foot when I kick you in that very spot." Sango smiled at him as her words set in. now Miroku had to turn his head to keep from laughing.

The guy put his hands out in defense, "Whoa, whoa, don't get me wrong, I just meant that I really liked it and ok so I'm not that great at attempting to flirt, but I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go get a drink with me or something?" the guy smiled weakly as he watched sango's expression turn to surprise.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, um well you see the thing is-" sango was trying to search for an excuse when she heard Miroku finally crack. She looked over to him, " What's so funny?"

Miroku, after regaining composure, said "He's asking you out? He thinks you're like one of those girls who dates or something, " Miroku laughed, he then turned to the guy in question, not seeing Sango's emotions change from shock to anger, " Yeah, well the thing is man, she's not really interested in-" 

"On second thought," sango interrupted and turned to the surprised Miroku, and said, "I'd love to go get a drink with you." With that sango stepped up to the guy linking her arm in his, "I'm Sango."

"I'm Tesuigaua," he said sort of surprised, as he looked from Sango to Miroku, feeling the tension, "uh, well lets go then I guess," tesuigaua said still unsure as to what was going on, as him and Sango turned and left. 

Miroku just stood there as Sango took one last look at him smugly, a little taken back by the hurt look in Miroku's eyes, but just brushed it off as nothing.     

"And then there was one," Miroku mumbled as he headed home, taking a glance in the direction Sango had left.

Miroku started to walk down the now empty street towards his apartment but then stopped to think. He then reached down into his coat pocket, fished out his cell phone and speed dialed number 1. He let it ring for a while before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira, it's Miroku. I was just wandering if you wanted to come over to my place…"

As Miroku talked on his cell phone he slowly made his way down the street, back to his now Inuyasha free apartment.

~*~

**_RING…RING._ **

Kagome rolled over in her newly assembled bed to hide her head deeper into the pillows. _Why is the phone ringing…and why am I sleeping with a big, smelly, drooling…OH MY GOD._

Kagome boiled up and looked over at her side to find none other then Inuyasha cuddled up next to her. She was going to scream her head off out of protest but then remembered that the phone was ringing. 

As she got up to get it Inuyasha was just starting to stir from the noise the phone was making. He rolled over on to his back and stretched. After mumbling for a while he cracked open an eye to look at the person who was rummaging through stuff to find the phone.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome in the tight tank-top and shorts she wore to unpack in last night and started to remember what happened.

After they got most of her stuff from Sango's apartment they came back here to start unpacking and putting things in their proper place. They assembled the bed first because they figured if they collapsed from working to hard at least they would have a bed to collapse on.

Good thing they did because that's exactly what happened. They were in the middle of putting together the electronics like Kagome's T.V., her stereo system and her phone when a wave of exhaustion hit them both.

As Inuyasha finished hooking up the last cords to Kagome's phone he rubbed the tired out of his eyes and looked over his shoulder to find Kagome already past out on the couch they had set up. 

Original Inuyasha was support to sleep on the couch tonight until they could get his stuff from Miroku's place but it look like Kagome had taken it. However Inuyasha wasn't that much of a prick to let Kagome sleep on the hard couch all night long so he picked her up and brought her to the bed in her room.

As he started to lay her down he thought about the events that happened that night that had lead him to live with Kagome, and he smiled in contemptness. As he looked down at the girl sleeping in front of him he realized that Miroku was absolutely right.

He was head over heels for the girl.

Maybe, just maybe Kagome could heal the wounds of his past and showed him what real love is.

At that time Kagome stirred a little in her sleep and mumbled some thing. Inuyasha bent down lower to her what she was saying.

"What did you say Kagome?" he asked softly.

"Inuyasha?" She was still in the dream world but she could still tell it was him from his voice. She slowly smiled as she finished the sentence, "Go get me some water. I'm thirsty."

She giggled as Inuyasha playfully shoved her and said in his best bad guy voice, "Get the water yourself you little lazy bum."

Kagome stretched out on the bed, and then contracted hard when she was done. She looked over at the boy next to her and said, "That couch out there is really uncomfortable. If you want you can…sheeepl ifn shihs fbed honigf."

Kagome rolled over so her face was smashed against a pillow for the last part of the sentence, but Inuyasha still made it out clearly. She didn't mind if she slept in the same bed as her tonight.

He was going to double check with her just to make sure but when he went to face her he found out that she was already asleep again. 

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and crawled under the covers to have a good night sleep next to a beautiful girl.     

RING 

The phone ripped Inuyasha out of his memories from last night and he now directed his attention to Kagome who was feverishly looking for it.

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome asked over her shoulder. "Do you know where we put the phone last night? I can't seem to find it anywhere." Kagome put her head back down in a last attempt to find the ringing villain and to her surprise she actually found it.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed happily. "Take that ya little ass. Think you can hide from Kagome do ya? Well ya got another thing coming." Kagome finished her little victory dance and looked over her shoulder to find Inuyasha looking at her strangely.

"Did you just call the phone a little ass?" Inuyasha was laughing as he asked her this question.

"And what if I did? What ya gonna do about it you little mutt?" Raising an eyebrow Kagome got into her defensive stance and look down at the shirtless guy who was on her bed.

"Well then I have to say you're the biggest loser in the world…and that you've been holding that ringing phone for at least 5 min and you still haven't answered it." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome looked down at the phone in her hand and threw a death glare at Inuyasha as she pressed the 'PHONE' button and started to talk into it. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom so she could have a little bit of privacy.

Inuyasha was just going back to sleep when he heard Kagome's voice gain a tone of worry.

"Oh my god! Where are you?"

Inuyasha could hear mumbling of the other person on the line and Kagome's urgent answer.

"Ok Ok. Just stay where you are and I'll be over there right away ok."

Inuyasha heard Kagome's footsteps run towards the living room where her boxes of clothes were and heard a ripping noise of one of them breaking. Then he heard Kagome struggling to find something warm to wear and ran into the bathroom to change.

When she finally came back out she was fully dressed in jeans and a hoodie with a worried look on her face. She had her cell phone in one hand and her car keys in the other.

Inuyasha sat upright in the bed and looked at her nervously. "Kagome," He started, "What's wrong? Who was that?"

Kagome just gave him a look and said "It'd no big deal but I gotta go out for a while, but I'll be back by morning ok. Don't do anything to mess up my apartment and I'll see you later." 

With that she shut the door and hurried outside to her car. 

Inuyasha was still a little uneasy about Kagome's abrupt change in moods but sleep was starting to take him over again. As he layed his head back down on the pillow he heard the sound of a car tearing off into the night to go retrieve the mystery person on the phone.

~*~

Inuyasha woke up to find himself alone on a bed that was not his. He would have been a little concerned about the position he was just in but even though he was in the wrong bed, he was in the right place.

He opened up his eyes to look over to the other side of the bed to see if Kagome did in fact come home last night as she promised to do. Much to his disappointment he found the other half of the bed, along with the rest of the apartment empty.

He was a little concerned about her well being but at that particular moment a big hunger burst hit him. So he did what any normal male would do who was hunger. He went to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

He thought it was a pretty good idea until he walked over to the refrigerator door and opened it to find…absolutely nothing.

There were two things Inuyasha really hated in life. More then anything else, and since that bastered Kouga was no where to be found at the moment that only left one other option. 

No food.

Inuyasha slammed the fridge door shut with a heavy sigh and walked back out into the living room. He looked around at the new apartment and took everything in at once. 

He didn't realize how nice it looked in the morning, when the sun came pouring in through the double bay windows, drowning everything in a golden sea. He could get use to living in a place like this.

He walked over to the box of clothes Kagome has ripped open last night and started to sift through them. _I wonder where that girl went in such a hurry. I hope everything's ok._ Inuyasha suddenly dropped the item of clothing that he had in his hand as if it burned him and stood up quickly.

_I can't even believe I though of that. I've only known this girl for what…two, maybe three weeks and already she's having this kind of effect on me. The kind where I'm actually worried that she's alright and that everyone in her life is fine too. Damn, I gotta pull myself together._

Inuyasha stretched out the kinks in his body for a while before deciding to take a nice, long shower to clear his head. He would never admit to anyone ever that he was caring for Kagome…and that he liked it.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He peeled of his pants to leave him standing in only boxers, which he hooked his thumbs under to pull down as well just when the phoned rang.

He heaved a sigh and went outside the bathroom to go searching for the retched thing.

~*~

Kagome sat on the couch and waited patiently for Inuyasha to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" 

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's gruff morning voice.

"Hey Yasha! It's me Kag."

"Hey! What's up? What happened last night? You said that you would be back by morning." Inuyasha's voice went form sleepy to charming in .5 seconds flat.

"Yea, sorry bout that. I'm just over at Sango's house now because I forgot some stuff and I decided to pick it up." Kagome hoped the lie sounded real.

"You decided to pick up some of your stuff from Sango's at 2 am last night?" Inuyasha sounded skeptical.

"No, no silly. I did what I had to do for the phone call and then I just crashed at Sango's." Kagome knew she had to change the subject soon or else it was going to end bad, "But anyways I was wondering, since there's no food in the house and I'm hungry why don't we go out to eat somewhere?"

Inuyasha's stomach growled at the thought of food. "Yea! That sounds great!"

Kagome was so happy that guys' minds were so easily distracted.

"Great! I'll get Sango up since she's still sleeping and you can call Miroku. How bout we meet at Denney's in an hour?"

"That sound's good. See ya then. Oh and don't forget. You're helping me with my stuff today."

"Am I now? I was pretty sure I was the one who won the apartment and a slave for a week, not you."

"You cold hearted bitch." Inuyasha said sarcastically

"That's me!" replied Kagome cheerfully.

"Bye."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and quickly called Miroku. When food was on the line Inuyasha could be pretty swift at putting plans together.

**_RING…_**

****

**_RING…_**

"Hiya!"

Inuyasha took the phone away from his ear and held it in front of him to see the number that he dialed. Yup, it was Miroku's number…so why was a girl answering it?

"Hi. Um…is Miroku there?"

From somewhere in the distance Inuyasha heard "Kira! What are you doing answering my phone? I told you not to touch any of my things while I was in the bathroom."

"Sorry Roku baby. It just woke me up."

Inuyasha could hear the phone being transferred from one person to the other and finally a male voice said, "Hello."

"MIroku, who the hell is that?" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"Yo Yasha, buddy. Don't you remember Kira? She came to the club a while ago and we all went out for drinks together."

"Don't you mean YOU went out for drinks with her?"

"Maybe that was it." Miroku thought for a moment.

"Yea whatever. Anyways were going to get breakfast in an hour so I suggest you take your little playmate and get rid of her. And take a goddamned shower while you're at it. You know Sango has a nose for sniffing out other girls perfumes."

"Ok, ok buddy. She's going out in 5 min. I'll call you back after I'm done taking my shower to get more info on breakfast kay?"

"Yea. Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

As Inuyasha hung up the phone with his best friend he wondered if Miroku even had the slightest inkling about how much the bartender liked him.

~*~

Done.


	8. Learning to Breath

Disclaimer: I did it!!! I finally did it. Now you might be asking yourself 'wow, did she really go over to Japan and have the rights to Inuyasha signed over to her?' and the answer to that would have to be…no. But I did recently purchases a little plushy backpack of the Trigun cat which I absolutely love!!!

Im back baby and am ready to write. Im the new and Improved, 16 YEARS OLD, belly button wearing, fat lip lacrosse playing author that you've all come to know and love.

Yea that's right. Some stupid bitch hit me in the mouth with a lax ball and now it looks like I had a really bad collagen injection on my top lip, but hey, that's what the sports all about.

This chapter goes out to obsessed14 because she reviewed one chapter 3 times to tell me to hurry up and I get my motivation from her. Lol.

OH MY GOD! Sorry im writing this part like a week after I started this chapter but I just finished watching Kenshin's battle between Sito and him leaving for Kyoto. I cryed so much! I mean Karou loves him so much and he just left her. How sad!

Chapter 8: Learning to breath

"Oh yea! That's it baby. Come on come on! To the left, no no the right. The Right! Ohhh Ohhh. Damn." Miroku hit the side of the 'Crane Game' for the third time that morning as he lost yet again.

He was about to put in another coin when something hit him in the back of the head.

Miroku turned around, scanned the area and found the culprit to be none other then the smirking Inuyasha.

"Miroku," Inuyasha pleaded from one of the waiting benches he was sitting on, "Maybe you should take a break from that stupid game that's eating up all your money, and let one of the other kids in line have a turn?"

"But I," Miroku looked down at the line of about 8 or 9 kids who looked to be getting a little impatient. "But I almost got it." Miroku whined to Inuyasha.

"What in the world would you want from that machine that you can't just buy from a toy store?"

Miroku beckoned Inuyasha over to the 'Crane Game' to see what all the fuss was about. Inuyasha, who really didn't want to give up his spot on the bench, shook his head and said "Na ah. No way im losing this spot to see some stupid toy."

At the words 'stupid toy' Miroku let out a gasp and put his hands to his mouth.

"Take that back right now. She is not stupid…she's beautiful." With that Miroku started to stroke that side of the machine.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow quizzically. "She? Who the hell is she?"

Instead of Miroku answering, the boy behind him did. "He's been trying to get this stupid Malabo Barbie doll for the last 20 min. I mean, come on! Only someone who is seriously queer would want a dumb doll like that."

As Inuyasha was trying to contain himself from flat out laughing, Miroku slowly turned around to face the kid that came up to about his waist.

He bent down so he was about eye level with him and spoke in a clear, slow voice. "Listen you little punk, watch who you callin' queer around here, because as I see it im getting the only doll in there that's a chick. So unless you plan to get out of this line right now, all your gonna be able to get is a shit load of He-Man dolls and between you and me I'd rather be playing in the tub with Barbie than with He-Man."

Miroku was smiling rather pleasantly as he turned back around to continue his game until he heard someone mutter under their breath, "Faggity-Ann."

Miroku whirled around and picked the little kid behind him up by his shirt collar. "What in hell did you just call me you little ass whip?"

By that time Inuyasha was pulling the kid out of Miroku's grip and a handful of parents and waitresses were watching this little public display unfold.

"Miroku buddy," Inuyasha said calmly. "The kid is seven. He's not worth it man, he's not worth it."

Miroku let the now sobbing kid down and brushed off his jacket. He turned to face Inuyasha only to say in a low voice "Malabo Barbie isn't stupid…and I'm not a fag."

Inuyasha laid a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder and said, "I know man, I know."

Just as Inuyasha was about to mutter a complaint about how his seat was stolen he heard to hostess call out his name, signaling that their table was ready.

Miroku and Inuyasha both trudged behind the waitress and took a seat across from each other in the booth they were directed to.

"Waiting for more or is it just going to be you two today?" The waitress, who's nametag read 'Eri' said politely.

"Waiting for two more," explained Inuyasha, "but you can take our drink orders now if you want?"

"Sure." Eri pulled out a pad and took the pencil out from behind her ear and pause as the two guys made up their mind about what to drink.

"I'll just have some coffee, black if ya don't mind." Said Inuyasha looking up to see Eir scribble something down on her pad.

"And for you?" She said turning towards Miroku.

Miroku's eyes feverishly scanned over the menu so not to miss a single thing. When he got to the bottom of the last page his eye lit up. "I'll have a banana-berry smoothie with whipped cream and TWO cherry's on top. Thank you very much."

Eri looked at him skeptically but jotted something down and started to make her way back to the kitchen when Inuyasha called out to her for one more thing.

"Hey Eri" she turned around at the sound of her name, "If you see two girls come in with long black hair about our age, do you think you could tell them that we're over here?"

"No problem." As the waitress walked to the next table to take more orders, Inuyasha and Miroku put the menus down and settled down deeper into their seats to get more comfortable.

"So I was wondering," Inuyasha started, " are you ever going to tell me what Kira was doing over at your house last night?" Inuyasha's gaze flickered over Miroku briefly to get his first reaction on the subject. To his surprise Miroku seemed pretty cool about the situation.

"Kagome and you left to work on your new apartment, Sango got asked out by a guy and I…"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Back up here." Inuyasha held his hands up in semi disbelief. "Sango got asked out by a guy? Why the hell didn't I know about his?"

Miroku was now shaking his head in agreement with Inuyasha's first comment about how someone actually asked Sango out while explaining his second question to him. "Well you weren't there at the time and I guess I just forgot to tell you until now."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his friend who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's up with you now?" Miroku questioned

Inuyasha seemed to pause for a moment before he answered. "I wonder why she would go out with another guy right in front of you? That's pretty weird."

"Why is it weird? She's aloud to date people. I just don't know how many people would want to date her?"

"Oh come off of it Miroku. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed it can you?" Inuyasha laughed a little as he looked over a Miroku only to find him with a surprised looked on his face.

"Dude, what are you trying to get at?" Miroku urgently asked.

"You can't tell me that you didn't know that Sango is…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence because right then a very loud and obnoxious yell was heard through out the whole entire restaurant.

"What do you mean I bumped into you? You practically tossed that thing into my chest!"

"Miss, please try to keep your voice down. There is no need for you to be shouting like that in the restaurant."

"I can shout where ever I damn well please and could somebody get me a fuckin' towel…NOW."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged worries glances at the sound of Sango's emanating through out the building. They then both looked over to where the voices were coming from, trying to catch a glimpse of their friends.

Finally Inuyasha spotted Kagome, who was trying her best to conceal a fit of giggles that was upon her and Sango, who was to busy trying to blot off what ever spilled on her to notice her friends laugh.

"Here comes the girls." Reported Inuyasha

"And there goes my Banana-Berry smoothie." Sighed Miroku as he looked at what spilled on Sango's shirt.

As the girls finally spotted the two boys Kagome gave a pleasant hello to everyone at the table and slid in next to Inuyasha. When Sango finally looked up from her shirt and surveyed her only option was to sit next to Miroku she muttered something that clearly sounded like "why the hell did I even bother to wake up."

As Sango plopped down next to Miroku she glanced up to see if she could locate some more napkins to assist her in the cleaning of her shirt, but stopped when her eyes fell on Inuyasha and Kagome.

She gave a quick snicker and elbowed Miroku to look across the table at the pair. Miroku looked over and was practically stunned but what her saw.

Inuyasha's and Kagome's bodies were quite close to one another, despite the immense amount of room that was around them. They both were looking at only one menu and talking in hushed voices with their heads both bent in towards each other's. Every few seconds Inuyasha would crack a joke at whatever meal they were now observing and Kagome would reply with a flattering giggle.

Sango was now looking over to catch Miroku's reaction to this little public display of affecting and was rewarded by seeing Miroku's jaw almost touching the table. He looked over to Sango as if she would have the answer to when and how Inuyasha and Kagome got so…close? But Sango could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"Ahhem!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up startled only to find Miroku and Sango looked at them with the you-better-tell-us-everything-that-really-happened-at-your-apartment-last-night look.

Inuyasha could tell right away, but since Kagome had only started to hang out with the infamous double team known as Sango and Miroku, she was a little slow.

"What up?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give us that bull Kags," Sango replied coyly, "how long have you two been together? It's couldn't have been that long seeing you only met a while ago."

"What the hell are you implying Sango?" Inuyasha interrogated gruffly.

"Whoa man, no need to get an attitude." Miroku said, "My lovely counterpart were just asking a question to what looked like the obvious."

At that Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other and seemed to notice for the first time that morning how close they really were. At realizing this though they both backed away suddenly making the table shake and making the creamer that was hovering in between Miroku and Sango teetered and fell on Sango's lap.

"What the fuck." Sango moaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Camuffins Sango." Kagome scolded, "That's what you get for making uncalled for assumptions about Inuyasha and I."

"Camuffins, what the hell is that?" asked Miroku.

"It's like karma idiot, but just the bad parts." Replied Sango.

By the time she was done talking the two boys were almost done snickering at her. Sango threw them a dirty glare and got up out of her seat, turned away from the table, and started to walk away.

"Oh come on Sango," complained Miroku, "It was just a joke and it's not like your pants are ruined, well they might be. Can I have a closer look to make sure they'll be ok."

"Perv. And for your information, im going to a bathroom, not leaving." Sango said without turning around and kept on marching to the bathroom.

The three were settling back down and cleaning up the rest of the cream when Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Hey, did you know that Sango was asked out by a guy last night?"

Kagome stiffened for the slightest moment but Inuyasha only needed a moment to notice it. She quickly composed herself though before Miroku saw and answered in a light voice, "Um yea, she mentioned something to me." Kagome gave a light shrug to that and went back to looking at her menu.

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances at each other due to Kagome's short answer to the question. Inuyasha was already trying to think about why Kagome hesitated like she did when Miroku asked her about Sango and the guy, when all of a sudden it came crashing back sown to him.

"Kags, you slept over and Sango's house last night, right?" Inuyasha asked caushoiusly, with his eyes caste down towards the table as to not intimidate Kagome with the interrogation her was about to give her.

"Yeah." She spoke softly.

"Before you went and crashed at Sango's house you said you had to do something important that dealt with the phone call last night…right?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha lifted his hand and hooked it under Kagome's chin. He gently but firmly moved her face so that it was looking directly at him when he asked her his next question.

"Kagome, what happened to Sango last night that made you go out at 2 in the morning and pick her up?"

The usually bubbly, cheerful girl was now wearing a face that was full of concern and hesitation, and that made Inuyasha mad. What ever happened last night was bad enough to make Kagome not wanna tell the guys and that must of meant that it was really bad.

"Kagome," Miroku's soft voice snapped Kagome's attention back to the question at hand, "What happened to Sango?"

Kagome gave a huge sigh and started to run her fingers through her hair, trying to de-tangle the snarls that were mildly forming in it. But after a few silent minutes of the two boys just staring her down, Kagome finally caved in and told them.

"This really isn't my place to tell you but since we all know that Sango wont tell you I guess.."

"I wont tell you what?"

Kagome didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because right when she was about to start the story Sango came back from the bathroom and sat back down in the booth only to find two of her friends staring at her as if she was about to cry and one of her friends fidgeting with her fingers on top of the table.

Sango knew that something was up.

"What's up guys?" she offered but was stopped by Miroku's hand encircling her upper arm and forcing her back out of the booth. Once he and her were successfully standing up he directed her to the double glass door and outside into the parking lot. Once they finally reached Miroku's destination point he let go of her arm only to have a very bewildered off girl fire some questions at him.

"Miroku, what was that for? Why are we out in the parking lot and why were Inuyasha and you looking at me as if I was about to break?"

Miroku dodged all of her questions by ignoring them and while running his hand through his hair, asked Sango a question of his own.

"Sango, what happened last night after you left with that guy?"

Sango stopped passing around in circles like a caged up animal long enough to look up at Miroku and just stair into his eyes. Her face held the faintest glimmer of shock but nothing else, but her eyes were the thing that gave her away.

They held in them a degree of self-doubt and shamefulness that Miroku had never seen in Sango. Where was the strong girl the smacked him silly every time he tried to grope her? What happened to make her look so…lost?

Then, in the faintest whisper Sango replied.

"Who told you?"

Her head was lowered so that her bangs fell gracefully into her eyes, shielding her from the outside world.

"No one yet. Kagome was but…"

"I knew I couldn't trust her keep something like this a secret." Sango was shaking her head and looking down at her fist, as if imagining already what it would feel like to give Kagome her ol' left hook to teach her to keep her mouth shut.

Miroku took one look at the trebling fist and quickly walked up to Sango and wrapped her up in a comforting hug. As he was holding her body, which at the time seemed a lot smaller then it usually did, he spoke words of comfort into her ear.

"Sango, what ever happened please tell me. Inuyasha and I practically forces Kagome into telling us what happened but she didn't get anywhere because you came back form the bathroom. It's just the we were so worried about you because I lov…we love you."

Unfortunately Miroku's compassion wasn't reciprocated and Sango roughly shoved him away from her tensed, angered figure.

"Don't touch me!" Spat Sango, "You have no idea what my life has been like."

Miroku looked at her as if she had rabies and the hurt expression the dawned on his face pained Sango but she had kept her emotions in check for the short time she had known him and she was not going to break now. Not even if it was for someone who she thought could truly heal her pain.

So she retorted to hiding her true feelings under a mask of anger and rage.

"You really wanna know what happened last night? DO you really wan me to tell you that he slipped me a date rape drug in my drink? How he forced me back up to his apartment with him and tried to have his way with me? Is that what you wanna hear?"

Sango was now shouting at the top of her lungs at a weak and feeble looking Miroku. It was only now that she silently thanked him for bringing them out into the parking lot. But she wasn't quite done yet.

"Or how bout this. Did you want me to tell you that I managed to drag the sorry excuce for a human being off of me and knocked him out before he could do anything _too_ damaging…"

Miroku winced at the word _too_ and was trying to think about how far the guy actually went with Sango.

"…oh I know! How bout the part where I was wondering the streets of Manhattan until I found a pay phone to call Kagome to tell her to come pick me up? But don't think we stop there, because here's the big finally!"

Sango slowed her speech to emphasize that was about to come. Shamefully she spoke the last sentence with her head hung low and her eyes looking solely at the ground.

"The part where when Kagome finally found out what pay phone I called from and saw me, I was lying in a pile of my own vomit…passed out."

A long laps of silence followed her and Sango took her time in meeting Miroku's concerned stare, but when she finally did look up at him he was not looking at her, but rather looking over her shoulder at the entrance of the restaurant.

Sango reluctantly turned around to see none other than Inuyasha and Kagome watching her from the outside of the double glass doors. Inuyasha seemed slightly stunned but Kagome who was holding Sango's jacket and purse in her hands slowly made her way over to her friend.

When Kagome finally reached her, she put a reassuring arm around her shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

The boys noticed that Sango was nodding in response to whatever Kagome has said and was now reaching for her purse and Jacket, and then once she had them, slowly walked to the back parking lot where her car was.

Kagome turned now to face Miroku and Inuyasha, and in a tired voice told them that she was going to take Sango back to her apartment and asked Inuyasha if it was ok for them to do a rain check on helping him move into their apartment.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly to this but Miroku wasn't so passive, and as Kagome was walking towards the back parking lot to get Sango home he started to follow her, until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Miroku didn't need to turn around to know it was Inuyasha's calloused hand resting on his shoulder. And as his figure started to tremble with anger for what the guy gig to his Sango and sadness for the fact that she felt like she couldn't trust him.

"Why? Why her?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough." And with that Miroku jerked his shoulder out of Inuyasha's grip and stocked off towards his car, thus leaving Inuyasha to his own thoughts and feelings alone. With a heavy heart Inuyasha turned to walk to his own car and prayed to Kami that Kagome knew what she was doing.

The End.

Just Kiddin'!!!

"Sango, are you sure that you're going to be ok? I mean, come on, what happened to you last night is not something that you can simply brush off as a bad bar experience, I mean, come on…"

"Kagome?" Sango interrupted her friend.

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry."

Sango shook her head and stopped pacing around her apartment long enough to look at Kagome in her big, blue eyes. "Kags, trust me when I say I'm going to be ok by myself, and trust me further when I say if you don't get out and let me be I really am gonna slug ya."

Kagome gave a chuckle to that and responded, "If you're good enough to throw around threats, then you're good enough to be alone."

With that Kagome pushed herself out of Sango's chair and pulled on her coat. As she opened the door she tossed her friend a look over her shoulder and reluctantly left her.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Sango fell face first into the pillows on her bed.

As the memories of last night and this morning replayed over in her mind, she tried hard to suppress them. With her face still buried into the mass amounts of pillows, she reached around blindly for the cordless phone that she knew was on her bed somewhere.

When her hands finally made contact with it, her fingers, which long ago memorized the keys without having to look at them, typed in a number that Sango would have never thought she'd be calling at that moment.

Miroku was jarred out of his thoughts when the tune "Big Pimpin'" signaled to him that his cell was ringing.

Normally Miroku would never drive and talk on his precious cell phone, but he needed something to take his mind off of what happened today.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku. It's Sango." Her voice sounded a bit hesitant, but firm nonetheless.

Miroku almost got into an accident when he heard her on the other line. "Um, hey."

"I was wondering, do you wanna go out for some coffee or something?"

Kagome was fishing around in her purse, trying to find the keys to her apartment that she was trudging up to at the moment but stopped looking when she found her apartment door being propped open by a large cardboard box.

Kagome then suddenly remembered that Inuyasha had yet to get his own things over to the new apartment and unpack them.

Walking into the apartment Kagome was happy to see a glimpse of what the other parts of Inuyasha's personalities were like.

Her fingers glided softly over some of the t-shirts that had been unpacked and were lying on the couch. Kagome took her time to look at some pictures that Inuyasha had out on the coffee table, smiling softly as she saw some were of him and his friends but others were just of beautiful landscapes and golden dawns.

Kagome let out a sign of comfort and contentment, knowing that she would be able to spend more time with his man she was becoming more enthralled with by the minute.

She put down her bag and started to unpack some of his shirts that were still in the box, taking great care in laying them down on top of each other and enjoying the smell of him wrap around her as she hummed softy to the radio playing in the background.

As Inuyasha was lugging another one of his heavy boxes up from his car to the apartment his thought returned to the confrontation in the parking lot that morning. He really hoped that Kagome knew how to make Sango feel better.

Then almost immediately Inuyasha's thoughts traveled from his bartender to his new roommate.

A lazy smile crept across his face at the thought of her.

How had he gotten so caught up in her essence so easily and quickly?

They had been living together one day for god sakes and all he could think about when he was moving about the empty apartment was her. Granted, her things were all over the place so he couldn't turn a corner without thinking of her, but at the same time he didn't mind the continuous smell of her lingering everywhere.

It was at that moment that Inuyasha realized that there was a soft humming noise coming from inside his apartment, and almost just as quickly he realized that it was the voice of Kagome.

As he neared the open door to peak inside and say hello, he stopped himself at the last moment when he saw her.

She was swaying with her back to him hypnotically back and forth to a soft song that was playing on the radio, softly clutching one of his favorite shirts. She seemed to be so perfectly content that he didn't want to dare disturb her with unnecessary small talk.

Inuyasha, instead, put down the box he was holding and made his was slowly and quietly into the apartment and behind the remarkable girl who was in a world of her own.

Kagome's body suddenly tensed when she felt the arm snake across her waist and press firmly onto her flat stomach, until she inhaled quickly only to be rewarded by Inuyasha wonderful scent.

She relaxed instantly and allowed herself to be pressed into his hard chest, tilting her head back slightly so it was resting on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and smiled as he started to sing to a new song that came on the radio.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?_

He could feel her soft body bounce in a giggle as his breath teased her ear and the nape of her neck.

_I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new…_

Kagome felt a soft pressure on her temple and realized that Inuyasha was placing a kiss that was as soft as butterfly wings there.

_So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way that I'm…  
  
Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies…_

Inuyasha slowly turned Kagome's shoulders around till she was facing him directly and, with his fingers intertwined with hers, held them to his chest._  
  
Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in…_

He flicked his head to one side and she smiled brightly.

_I never, never thought that   
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad…_

Kagome took her hands out of his, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, but then, to his supries, she cupped his face gingerly between her two hands and stared at him longingly.

Inuyasha responded to his by embrace her softly with his two strong arms.

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies…_

Inuyasha slowly brought his face down to meet Kagome's waiting lips and they finally kissed their first kiss together in their apartment, where nothing mattered besides Inuyasha and his Kagome. _  
  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way…_

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies._

__

Done until next time! Review!!


	9. The Perfect Oasis

Hi to all my lovely readers. Im actually finishing this at 2 in the morning and im leaving for Mertal Beach at 5 so im just thinking there's no point to going to sleep. Lol. I would like to thank all my reviewers and in the next chapters im actually going to have a little section at the bottom dedicated to you guys.

Also Im going to start keeping a list of all the songs I use in this fic and who sang them.

Disclaimer: I don't own him, wish I did. My friend owns a pushy Miroku. Does that count?

Scribbler

The Perfect Oasis

$$$$

"So you two finally kissed? It's sweet, I guess. In a cliché romantic sort of way."

Sango broke away from the conversation Kagome and her were having to clear the last of the beer bottles off of the nearly empty bar.

Kagome had just finished explaining to her what had occurred in their apartment last night and Sango was listening like a dutiful best friend should.

"Sango, do you always have to look down so poorly on love, commitment and just…relationships in general?" Kagome questioned jadedly.

"It's a gift." Sango replied with a grin and tossed the rag over to Kagome so she could finish cleaning the table after she cleared it.

"Well if it makes you feel any better my cliché romance ends there." Kagome sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sango asked but was really focusing on how she couldn't reach the beer bottles in the far corner of the cabinet.

"Man, I really need someone with tiny arms and hands to help me out back here."

When Sango looked up at her friend for some helpful backup, she just found a pissed off Kagome giving her the I-thought-this-convo-was-about-me look.

Sango waved her hands apologetically and insisted Kagome to continue with her story.

"As I was saying, he kissed me last night after singing me the most adorable song. We then both got into my bed…"

Kagome had to stop her story momentarily because Sango was giving her some suggestive whistles to which Kagome just rolled her eyes and continued.

"…just to snuggle, and maybe to kiss some more but that's besides the point. My main concern is that this morning when I woke up Inuyasha was gone and was replaced by a note that said 'I'm gona be out the whole day. See you at work tonight.' How the hell do I interpret that?" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and turned to look at Sango.

Sango just shook her head and raised her shoulders in response indicating that she had no fucking idea but it did answer some questions that she had herself, like why the two lovebirds were suddenly shy and nervous around each other.

To prove her point even more, Inuyasha picked that moment come up to the two girls.

As Inuyasha spoke he purposely looked everywhere and anywhere except at Kagome.

"I just wanted to tell you two that even though its closing time and we should be getting people outa here, I'm expecting someone by the name of Mr.Myoga. If he stops by without me noticing just tell him to wait in my office for me, ok?"

Sango gave Inuyasha a thumbs up indicating that she got it, but when Inuyasha turned around to see if he got a response out of Kagome he misjudged how close they were and made Kagome accidentally trip over him and fall right into his embrace.

A lot of blushing and apologies were exchanged between the two before Inuyasha made his was towards the door to wait for his guest to arrive.

As he was leaving Kagome pointed at his retreating figure and silently mouthed to Sango "See what I mean?"

Sango nodded and shrugged in response. She indeed took note of Inuyasha's strange behavior but couldn't pin-point the cause of it.

_Maybe it's love_, she thought with a giggle but quickly dismissed the idea.

Inuyasha in love was like Sango with a steady boyfriend…it just didn't happen.

"Oy, Sango." Kagome said with a hesitant expression on her face and her eyes downcast. "How are _you _doing?"

Sango immediately knew of what she was referring to and to her own surprise she actually smiled a little before informing Kagome that she was getting better with the help of a certain someone.

With that Sango briefly recalled the time she spent with Miroku the previous night. He picked her up at her apartment and took her out to a quiet coffee shop. She remembered him caring, their conversation and especially the good night kiss that followed with his promise that he would always be there for her and to protect her…not that she needed it.

Kagome noticed the sigh that escaped her friends mouth and when she added that to the dazed off expression that was clouding her eyes, she knew something was up.

"Don't tell me your love life is better then mine?" Kagome accused

"Was it that obvious?" Sango asked.

"No, but you made sure that it was."

$$$$

As the two girls giggled below in the bar, two men were talking about the future of the club right about their heads.

Inuyasha was sitting at his oak desk and resting comfortably in his leather chair. By just examining his environment one might think that he was the epitome of relaxation…but he wasn't.

"So your going to host the Scribble-off this year, correct?" A short man with a bushy mustache by the name of Mr.Myoga or as Inuyasha more affectionately called him 'Mr. Flea' inquired.

"Yea, I have to. It was our districts turn to host and everyone knew of our continual success so it wasn't so much me offering as was they forcing me."

"You know that Kouga will be here, correct?"

"Yea."

"And that he will probably try and do something to mess you up and make you look foolish in front of everyone, correct?"

"Yea, old man, I know!"

"Ok _young man_, no need to get over defensive on me. Im on your side, remember?"

Myoga could tell already that Inuyasha was worrying deeply about the upcoming Scribble-off and just wanted to make sure that he had every little thing covered because if they slipped up, even once, it could possibly cost them the future of this club as they knew it.

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his long hair. If he wasn't such a pompous ego-maniac he would have probably apologized to Myoga right then and there, but we all know that Inuyasha was not for admitting he was wrong no matter what.

"If I may interject I still have a couple of questions to ask you before I can finally be able to sleep soundly, knowing that this thing will run along smoothly."

"Butt in all you like. It's never stopped you before and why break that oh so charming habit of yours now?"

Myoga rubbed his forehead in contemplation before he continued to question Inuyasha about the procedures he'd be taking for the Scribble-off.

"So how are you going to make sure that Kouga will be the good little wolf that we all know he can be from time to time?"

"Easy." Inuyasha stated all to simply for Myoga's liking with a cocky smirk on his face

"And what is your great and powerful plan?"

"He behaves…or I beat the livin shit outa him." and with a simple crack of his knuckles that was it.

Myoga just placed his head in his hands and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Inuyasha, you have to understand, you will be having at least three to four hundred people in this club. One hundred of them will actually be participating in the Scribble-off itself and the other two-three hundred will be here to witness and cheer their favorite D.J. on.

"Then you have to toss into the equation the extensive amount of electronic devises that will be here. Turn tables, microphones, amps, lights, speakers and the possibility that some D.J.'s might actually want live instruments in their songs as well"

Myoga took a little break from talking to catch his breath and take a small swig from the glass of water he poured for himself when he first entered Inuyasha's office.

After he put the glass down he continued with his long explanation, but not before hitting Inuyasha in the head so he would wake up from the light nap he had fell into.

"Ahem, as I was saying, after you take the people and equipment into account and then you have to remember that you are going to be serving food and drinks…lots of drinks. Instead of relying on your abilities to start a fight to resolve any problems that might occur between Kouga and you, I have a feeling that you will be more worried about stopping any fight that start in your bar."

In spite of himself Inuyasha was actually listing to all that Myoga was saying, knowing that it would come in handy when the actual event happened.

"Ok old man. If my plan to deal with Kouga doesn't seem to satisfy you and your still worried, then I'm curious. Do you have a solution to our problem?"

Inuyasha was quite pleased with himself to think of a comment that he was almost positive that Myoga had no solution, but to his dismay when Inuyasha looked up he saw a smile plastered on his old friends face.

"Kami, what are you thinking?"

"We all know that Kouga has always thought himself a superior scribbler to yourself, right?"

"Like hell he is!"

"Inuyasha, can we please keep your verbal spasms to a minimum while I'm trying to tell you my plan of action?"

With a slight turn of head and some grumbling Inuyasha finally settled down to let Myoga explain the rest of his plan.

"As I was saying, Kouga is almost if not more egocentric then you are and of course he thinks your club, the Inferno, is just a run down dump compared to his 'self-proclaimed hottest club' the Wolves Den."

"He's just delusional because he can't face that fact that we are getting more customers then he has ever had." Inuyasha interjected

"That may be so, but before I proceed I'm going to need to ask you something, and it's very important that you are honest with me. I'm not trying to insult you but I really need to know."

"What is it old man?" Inuyasha was a little intrigued by all of this.

"Are your scribbling talents superior to that of Kouga's?"

The old man had to do everything in his power just to keep Inuyasha from ripping his flea like head off of his body.

"Do you wana die tonight, old man? Of course I'm confident that my scribbling abilities are way beyond anything that Kouga has even tried."

Taking this new bit of information, Myoga continued with his account of how to keep Kouga in check.

"Well the best solution that I can think of is just to hit him where it count. A full blown shot to the pride will make him back down for hopefully the whole night."

"Wait, I thought you said no fighting? How can I give him a full blow shot if I can't lay a finger on him?"

Myoga was astounded at this young man's stupidity.

"You baka! I don't mean physical pain. A blow to his ego would do just as nice if not better. I want you to challenge Kouga to a scribble-off, the first one of the night in fact. Beat him strait at his own game and there will be no more dispute about who is the better one and, with the lose already on his shoulders if Kouga does try to do anything else damaging to you or your club he will just look like a very sore loser."

Inuyasha was slowly starting to understand what Myoga was trying to get at and a slow smile started to creep across his face.

"Inuyasha," Myoga warned in a stern voice, "don't underestimate Kouga. He probably was planning to challenge you anyway and will have something really elaborate planned for the occasion. I'm just hoping that if you are the one who calls the challenge and it's the first of the night, it might catch him off guard."

"I see what your saying old man, don't worry. My whole crew will help me out in the destruction of the wolf. Hell, maybe I'll even throw in Kagome to dance while I scribble the song and Sango and Miroku have the vocals down so it should be a good show."

$$$$

With Myoga finally able to sleep with ease, he left the club at around the same time as Kagome, Miroku and Sango were getting down with cleaning.

As he bid the other workers a good night and walked out Inuyasha was just coming down the back stairs that lead to his office.

"What was that all about?" Miroku was the first of the three to ask.

"Just some info on the Scribble-off that we're going to be having next week. He was just going over a couple of standard procedures like what new lighting we need to bring in, speakers, sound system, drinks, the usual."

"Ah yea, on the topic of drinks." Sango broke in, "I would really love a _little_ help out behind the bar, and don't worry. I already have someone in mind so we wont have to go through the hassle of hiring someone and all."

Inuyasha gave a sigh but agreed nonetheless. He actually did sympathize with Sango. She did have one hell of a responsibility keeping that whole bar up and running all night, but she did it in strides.

"Ok so just to let all of you know, these next couple of days are going to be very hectic. Lets just keep our heads up and try to go along with it as soothingly as possible."

Miroku was just nodding his head to this but Kagome and Sango were having some trouble hiding their snickering. Inuyasha took note of this and turned to face them.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"Hehehe…um….giggle….un no Inuyasha, it's just that….hehehe…you and pep-talks don't exactly go hand in hand. If you know what im saying." Sango replied through more giggles

"Was it really that bad?" Inuyasha was rubbing the back of his head with his hand while wearing a smirk on his face. "I actually thought I did pretty good, ya know?"

At this all four of them burst into fits of giggles that slowly subsided into content small talk as they finished locking up the club.

$$$$

At the entrance Kagome and Inuyasha said good night to Sango and Miroku who had decided to go out for coffee with each other, and turned to walk home back to their new apartment.

As they started to walk an aura of silence blanketed them. It was not the comfortable silence either, but the kind that drives you slowly insane until all you can do is break it with mindless chit-chat to save your sanity, and Kagome did just that.

"Um…so what usually happens at these Scribble-off's exactly?"

Inuyasha was thankful that she had the balls that he apparently didn't to actually start off the conversation. He was worried about the whole situation last night, thinking that he might have over stepped a boundary or two.

"Um well its pretty self explanatory. There are probably about 75-100 D.J.'s and their crew that come that are actually planning to compete in it. It's pretty much just a stand off between two scribblers. You know, they just give it all they got and the crowd pretty much decides from there."

"So the crowd then votes on who wins or something?" Kagome questioned.

"When you have two people face off against each other it's sometimes incredibly easy to see who is the better of the two. Not only is it about their musical talents, though that does play a big part, but also the way they express themselves is very important. Emotion is key in things like this."

"You mean like body language and the way a person looks to the crowd. They probably have to be very eye appealing."

"Yea, since the crowd does the judging, you sorta havta…"

"…work the crowd." Kagome finished

Inuyasha looked down at the lithe dancer and just realized that he was looking at his first class ticket to completely beating his long time rival.

Kagome certainly knew how to work a crowd, both guys and girls, so if she danced while his team was up there was no way anyone could take their eyes off of them.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

_Finally_, Kagome thought, _He's finally going to talk about why he was so distant all of today and why he left so suddenly this morning._

"Sure Inuyasha, ask away."

"Well I was doing a lot of thinking and I was wondering…"

"Yea?"

"Well would you be interested in dancing on stage with me while I was scribbling during the contest?"

_Kami Kagome, your so gullible. What did you honestly think he was going to ask you?_

I don't know. Maybe he was going to give me an explanation about last night. You know he was the one that sung me the song, not the other way around.

_So what. He sings one song to you and you think that it's a marriage proposal?"_

I just thought…

No Kagome, see that's where we get into the problems, you thinking. You and relationships don't work. Don't you remember the last one?

Kagome's body noticeably stiffened at the thought of Kouga. He use to be her everything, and when she said everything she meant everything.

Her protector, her lover, her owner, her master.

Her everything.

"Are you ok Kagome? Your shivering."

At this Inuyasha took off his light jacket and placed it over Kagome's slim shoulders.

"There you go. Feel better?"

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down at the girl that was looking up at him with huge expression filled eyes. How he wanted to kiss her again but he didn't know if he was going too fast with her. And now that they were roommates he wanted to keep things as cool as possible between them.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kagome had to muster up all of her nerves to ask this question. It was probably the difference between having a fun relationship with Inuyasha or having a relationship at all.

As Inuyasha looked down at her he saw so many expressions run across those azure eyes of hers.

Doubt, anxiety, concern…

…fear.

Why was she so afraid of what she was about to ask?

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried to steady her breathing by inhaling and exhaling a couple of times slowly then continued.

"Do you have any feelings for me at all or…or was last night just some random thing that you do will all the girls you meet?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by this, not by the question itself, but by the tone of voice she spoke it in.

**_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you_**

Strong, stern, determined to get an answer out of him.

He was trying to think of an infallible answer to give to her that would wipe away all of her worries and show her that he really did care for her but it was tough on him too.

**_By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
  
_**

Just breaking up with a girlfriend who was abusive to no end did leave a couple of scars on the heart that Inuyasha wasn't quite sure could ever heal.

Then Kagome just practically ran right into him one day and turned his whole world upside down. If anyone could heal his wounds of the past…it was she.

**_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_**

But Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome.

"I mean," Kagome's voice had gotten suddenly meeker and her eyes didn't meet his with the same intensity as they had before. "I just wana know, are you serious about me or am I just a…a"

**_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_**

****

Kagome felt a slight pressure under her chin, forcing her face upwards towards the person who was lifting it.

Sapphire eyes met golden ones and they both held each other, captivated with the unspoken emotions and feeling that were running across both pairs of eyes.

Inuyasha slowly lowered his head so it was closer to Kagome's and gently pressed his forehead against her

**_There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_**

Due to their new position and the chilly night, Kagome could see and feel their breaths blending together.

Kagome idly closed her eyes and just relished the feeling of having Inuyasha being this close and moderately interested in her. She just wanted him to say that he needed her as badly as she did him.

**_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out_**

She had many wounds left on her soul and her ego was badly bruised but she believed that despite what had happened to someone in the past, they could find a person that could make things work again.

Make things right again…

And Kagome believed with all her heart that Inuyasha might just be that person for her.

"Kagome, look at me." Inuyasha whispered lightly.

**_I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt_**

Kagome gradually opened her eyes and let them drift up and be captured by his. She waited for him to collect his last bits of thoughts and when he opened his mouth to speak, she listened closely.

**_I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_**

"Kagome, there are things that I would love to do to you right now that I'm pretty sure you wouldn't object to either but…I have a feeling that this **thing**, this thing I'm feeling whenever you're around me, whenever I catch a glimpse of you or take in a breath of your essence, is something I think can last. Not only do I think it can last but I want it to last."

**_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_**

Inuyasha stopped suddenly when her felt Kagome easing into an effortless embrace with him, looping her arms lightly around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

With a heavy sigh he let his arms drape around her tiny waist and gently pulled her tightly into himself, knowing that he was just going to make things a little bit harder with what he had to say.

**_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you_**

"Kagome, listen. I know that you and I are feeling the same thing for each other and like I said before it is something that I want to last. That's why…"

Inuyasha pulled out of the hold slightly and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"…That's why I want to take things slowly with you, almost to the point of making it painful for me. It's just that I've been known to rush into things as fast as I could, because I never knew how long it was going to last and I wanted to have as much time with it as possible but with you, with you I know that it will last. So I want to savor it.

**_By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do_**

"If Sango and Miroku haven't told you yet, I've just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship with someone I would rather not like to think about. I'm not ashamed to admit that she hurt me in almost everyway that an individual can hurt another. So if you don't mind…"

Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome and looked down at the sidewalk.

"I want to take what we have slowly, but never doubt that what I feel for you is false because you couldn't be farther from the truth."

**_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_**

Silence sheltered the two for sometime before Inuyasha felt a head return to his should and a smile spread across his chest. His body then shook suddenly with the giggles Kagome's body was emitting.

Inuyasha slowly smiled and asked Kagome curiously what was so humoring?

**_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding_**

"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him with a genuine smile on her face, "you are really one of a kind. Do you know that?"

She nuzzled more deeply into his arms and took in a deep breath of his scent.

"I also have been badly hurt before by someone who is not entirely forgotten so I will comply to anyway you see fit in proceeding with our relationship. Can I just request onen thing?"

**_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_**

Inuyasha took his head off of Kagome's and was now looking down at her affectionately as he nodded his head.

"Even though were taking it slow…can we still do this?"

**_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_**

Kagome took one hand from around Inuyasha's neck and started to slowly stroke his cheek with it.

"And maybe this?"

Tenderly as she could, Kagome pulled Inuyasha's face forward and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

Smiling in the mists of their kiss, Inuyasha pulled Kagome tightly against him and slowly deepened the kiss between them and thought about how lucky he was that she came into his life.

**_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall_**

Pulling away from their kiss, Inuyasha looked upwards towards the sky as if he was puzzling about a harsh decision that he had to make.

"Yea," he responded to her with a sly grin, "I think we could do that."

**_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me _**

$$$$

**__**

**__**

The days leading to the Scribble-off flew by in a blur of commotion and kisses for Kagome and Inuyasha, but finally the big night was upon them both.

The club had gotten in all of the electronic equipment throughout the week and had it all set up throughout various spots of the club.

With the coming of the Scribble-off they also had to make some material changes as well. Instead of the usual single stage that was at the back of the club, Inuyasha had to bring in more platforms to accommodate people that would be performing against one another.

So with tight ripped black leather pants on and a flam decorated tube top that cris-crossed in the back so it could be tightened as snug as possible, Kagome entered the club for her long night of work.

She could feel the energy and excitement even before she walked in but when she passed the peach man who was bouncing tonight, on account of the Miroku was helping Inuyasha out with his scribbling act, and waved her through she still couldn't get over the mass amount of people that were still gathering in their club.

Kagome pushed her way through the crow, trying to get close to the newly stocked bar so she could get the low down of what they were expected to do tonight from Sango.

"Oy, Sango." Kagome looked across the bar opening, hoping to see her friend busy at work but instead she saw nothing.

Kagome could hear customers grumbling behind her about how no one was there to serve them their drinks.

She was just about to jump over the bar and start serving drinks to the customers herself when she heard a tiny voice behind the bar apologizing for the wait.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked over the counter of the bar.

"Sango?"

But to her surprise she saw a small boy with reddish brown hair instead mixing someone a fuzzy navel. He looked up as Kagome was staring down at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Ah, so you must be Kagome eh?" the young boy questioned. "You're much prettier then Sango gives you credit for. If you wana talk to her, she's in the back. Just let me finish this drink and I'll go get her."

With that the boy finished mixing the drink, placed it on the counter for the person to grab and ran into the back storage room. When he finally re-entered, he was accompanied by Sango who was carrying a crate of beer and gave Kagome a grin when she saw her.

"Hiya Kags, what's up?"

"Sango, who the hel…ah…heck is this little kid and more importantly why is he helping out behind the bar. He looks like he's nine."

"Twelve." The kid said from behind the liquor cabinet.

Kagome looked back at Sango.

"Is it even legal for him to be working in the club, let alone at the bar mixing alcoholic drinks?"

Sango just shook her head and patted her friend comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Kagome, kagome, kagome." She tisked. "You're looking at this all the wrong way. First off he's not working here, he is just helping me out and besides, it's not my fault that he can mix drinks better then anyone I know…besides me."

"Ok but does Inuyasha know that you have a kid working back here?"

"I have a name." The boy pipe dup form behind Sango.

"Oh how rude of me to forget an interduction for you two."

Sango stepped aside so Kagome had a good view of the boy in front of her and vise versa.

"Kagome, I would like you to met Shippo. Shippo, Kagome."

The two exchanged hand shakes and friendly 'nice to met you' as Sango continued to tell Kagome that Shippo is the little orphan boy she hangs out with for community service work that her anger management group assigns her.

"It's like those Big Brother and Sister things, you know. Well anyways ever since Shippo found out I work as a bartender he's been all interested in learning how to bartend and stuff. So I did what any good big sister would do. I taught him all that I know."

With a satisfying smile Sango looked down at the little boy who was getting twelve bottles from the back and popping the tops off of them at rapped speed.

"And Inuyasha is cool with this?" Kagome questioned again.

"Don't worry hun, we got this covered." With that Sango put two fingers between her lips and gave a shrill whistle.

Shippo looked up form the drink he was mixing and quickly looked at Sango who nodded to him. He then scurried under the bar only to reappear with a huge sombrero and a Mexican throw on with two maracas in his hand. Around his neck there was a sign that said 'try our new lime tequilas!'

He then proceeded to stand in a corner and not move. The sombrero was big enough so that it flopped over his face so you couldn't tell if he was real or not unless you got really close to him.

All in all kagome was pretty impressed with her friend's plan and was also convinced that the boy could look like a mannequin in under 30 seconds if they did have any problems where he had to get outa the way.

"Ingenious. Now is there anything else that we have to do before we go on? Inuyasha told me that we were going to probably compete first and told me to make up a dance to the song that we were going to do but he didn't tell me who we were going against. Do you know?"

"Sorry hunny, got no clue. I have my own things to deal with and to tell you the truth, it really doesn't matter. Inuyasha is like a fucking god when it comes to this stuff, so don't worry.

"All I know is that Inuyasha was looking for you. So I suggest that you head on over to his D.J. both cause that was the last place I saw him heading to."

"Thanks." Kagome was just about to venture out into the mass crowd again when she heard Sango calling out her name. She turned around and looked at her friend.

"I just wana say I'm happy that the both of you finally got things straightened out and that you two got back together."

With a smile Kagome nodded in response and turned back around and disappeared into the crowd.

Sango signed in contentment for her friend and turned back around to find Shippo still in his Mexican attire.

"Ship, that was just a drill. Get the hell outa those clothes and get back to work." Sango said as she lightly punched the kid on top of the head.

$$$$

As Kagome was being tossed and bumped to no end she slowly made her way over to Inuyasha's booth.

She was just about to call out his name to see if he would pop out from behind one of the countless racks of records but to her surprise her vision was suddenly taken from her as two hands covered her eyes.

A small smile was making its way onto Kagome's lips as she brought her hands up to intertwined the ones over her eyes.

"I was just looking for you Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled as she tried to lift the hands off of her face but to her shock they just pressed down harder on her eyes, blocking any form of light that could possibly get to her.

Kagome could feel a person's head nuzzling against her neck and puffs of hot air on her ear.

"Guess again." A masculine voice answered.

The smile vanished from her face almost instantaneously as well as any color. Kagome found that her strength had left her and she was beginning to shake violently.

But one thing that was working, one thing that was registering inside of her was the name of the owner of that voice…

…Kouga.

$$$$

Lol. Sorry guys but I wanted to leave you with a cliffy. You know the drill

Reviews = more chappys faster.

Luv ya lots

Kamiyasha


End file.
